eres mi vida
by KendraSwan
Summary: Bella deja todo atras,despues de 6 años se reencuentra con su pasado ¿que hara para no dañar a las parsonas que mas ama? - TODOS HUMANOS- es mi primer fic
1. recuerdos

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son todos de Stephenie Meyer, bueno casi todos un par de ellos son creación mía.

* * *

Recuerdo

-Mírame Bella, mírame por favor- dijo con la voz quebrada alzando mi barbilla para poder mirarle- Te Amo y, no importa lo que pase o el tiempo que nos separe siempre, me escuchaste, sierre te amare-

Tan solo pude enrollar mis brazos en su cuello y, besarlo con toda la pasión, ternura pero sobretodo amor que sentía por él, lo bese como si no hubiera un mañana, de hecho no había un mañana… para nosotros. Él correspondió el beso de la misma manera.

-También te amo- le dije en apenas un susurro mas él escucho y me trajo hacia si para unirnos en otro beso aun mas demandante, en una lucha de poder con muestras bocas donde ninguno de los dos ganaba, no nadie ganaba, solo la pasión y el amor que los dos sentía y que por tanto tiempo se esforzaron por ocultar, hasta de ellos mismos, pero que en estos momentos esos dos sentimientos se apoderaron de ellos y cada uno se entregaba al otro en cuerpo y alma, dejando el corazón con el otro, la misma manera que recibían lo que se les ofrecía con tanta pureza.

* * *

Holas a todas y gracias por leer.

Esta es mi primera historia anoche eran las cuatro de la madrugada, no podía dormir y con la canción **Ámame Alexander Pires **dando vueltas surgió esto, así que agarre lápiz que de verdad espero que les guste

Dejen sus Review porfis

Kendra


	2. reencuentro

**Reencuentro**

Mi nombre es Isabela Swan, tengo 24 años y vivo en Los Ángeles donde trabajo cono reportera en una revista de moda (si mi amiga Alice me viera estaría orgullosa de mi). Los Ángeles ha sido mi hogar desde que huy de fork, hace 6 años.

A todos los que conocía les decía que me iba a estudiar a NY pero nunca llegue a pisar esa ciudad. Antes de mi graduación había llamado a la aerolínea para cambiar el destino del vuelo así que ni mis padres sabían a donde me dirigía.

Las cosas no se me dieron fáciles al estar sola y en una ciudad nueva, pero Ángela mi compañera de cuarto en la residencial fue un gran apoyo. Gracias a ella y a la promesa que le hice a la persona más importante que tengo de que saldría adelante y que haría todo lo posible para surgir y tener una nueva vida juntos, lo cual con mucho sacrificios he conseguido.

Termine la universidad haciendo malabares como se dices entre las clases, el trabajo de media jornada, los estudios en casa y dedicarme a los míos, fue de verdad agotador, mas, nunca desistí por la promesa que le hice y por que verlo cada mañana me daba a fuerza que por la noche se me agotaba.

- Mami- grito mi pequeño Dan cuando me vio que lo esperaba junto al auto a la salida del colegio.

- Hola amor, ¿Cómo te fue hoy?- le pregunte mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba por toda la cara.

- Bien mami, hoy llego un nuevo compañera y es mi amiga- dijo muy emocionado

- Entonces deberíamos invitarla a la casa para que jueguen juntos otro día, que te párese- le pegunte viendo como se le llenaba la cara de alegría

- Siiiii- grito y me abrazo muy fuerte – ¿mami podemos comer helado?-

- Que te párese si vamos por unos helados y después al parque- le dije cuando lo aseguraba en el coche.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra heladería favorita y después al parque que estaba al frante del local. Dan no paraba de hablar de Anaís su nueva amiga y a mi me daba ternura ya que no es de los que tiene muchos amigos a su edad. Cuando termino su helado se fue a los juegos, en eso mi celular empezó a sonar y lo busque en mi cartera cuando siento un grito que me helo el corazón, al levantar la vista Dan estaba tirado en la tierra sangrando, corrí lo mas rápido que pude sin importarme a un par de personas que atropelle en la carrera. Cuando llegue a él estaba sangrando por un corte en la cabeza y un bracito lo tenia en un ángulo extraño, lo tome en brazos tratando de calmarlo mientras me dirigía al auto para ir al hospital, el recorrido no duro mas de diez minutos, cuando llegue una enfermera se lo llevo por unas puertas donde no me permitieron pasar y hay me quede con el corazón en la mano. Había pasado poco mas de una hora y no tenia noticias de mi hijo y ya estaba desesperada, cuando una enfermera pregunta por la madre de Daniel Swan prácticamente corrí donde ella y me guío a la habitación de mi hijo, me dijo que estaba bien y que el medico que lo trato vendría a hablar conmigo en unos minutos, pero yo solo quería ver a mi pequeño. Cuando entre en la habitación mi Dan estaba durmiendo a causa de los medicamento me dijo la enfermera que lo reviso y enseguida se marcho dejándome sola con él.

Me acerque a él y suavemente le acaricie su carita y le di un beso en la frente donde tenia unos vendajes derramando lagrimas silenciosas por ver a mi pequeño en esas condiciones.

- Mami- su voz fue casi un susurro.

- Tranquilito amor, no te nuevas.-

- No llores mami- dijo mientras estiraba su brazo bueno para tocar mi cara – no pasa nada amor solo que me asustaste mucho pero ya estas bien al igual que yo- le dije con una sonrisa, sin apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos. En eso llaman a la puerta supuse que era la enfermera ya que no dejaba de mirar a mi hijo, mas fue una vos de hombre la que pidió permiso para entrar la cual me resultaba vagamente familiar.

- Buenas tarde, soy Edward Masen pediatra que atendió a su hijo sta. Swan.- al escuchar el nombre del doctor se giro rápidamente y vio lo que tiempo atrás fue mi mejor amigo.

- Hola Edward – lo salude al ver que él no había despegado la vista de la ficha medica de Dan.

- Bella- dijo totalmente sorprendido al verme después de tantos años, lo que no esperaba es que se apresurara a abrazarme. - ¿Cómo estas?, ¿Qué te habías hecho?, ¿Por qué desapareciste y perdiste contacto?- preguntaba tan rápido que apenas me daba tiempo de comprender.

- Wow, calma Edward, te estas pareciendo a Alice en lo rápido que hablas- le dije con una gran sonrisa al ver su cara de desagrado al ser comparado con la duende- primero quiero saber la condición de mi hijo, después si quieres podemos conversar tranquilamente.- le ofrecí ya que yo igual estaba intrigada al reencontrarlo después de tanto tiempo, pero me tendría que tener cuidado en lo que conversábamos para no entrar en terreno peligroso.

- OK. Esta bien pero salgo en quince minutos así que no te me escaparas.

- Como si alguien se le escapara al gran Edward Masen Cullen- dije recordando el historial de conquistas en la secundaria, a lo que los dos nos reímos.

Diestras Edward revisaba a Dan, él lo observaba atentamente desde que me había soltado del abrazo, nunca le había hecho gracia que se me acercara algún hombre y a mi no me interesaba ninguno por eso era tan receloso con ellos.

- Dan, cariño- le dije para que me mirara. – el es Edward, un antiguo amigo de la secundaria, al que ase mucho tiempo no veía- su rostro se ilumino de la emoción pero no llegue a comprender por que hasta que hablo.

- ¿Eras amigo de mi mami en la secundaria?- le pregunto a Edward quien asintió. – Entonces tú conociste a mi papa-


	3. amistad

**Amistad**

- ¿Eras amigo de mi mami en la secundaria?- le pregunto a Edward quien asintió. – Entonces… ¿tú conociste a mi papa?- Hay por Dios, trágame tierra, porque mi hijo tiene que ser ten inteligente. Edward me miro como si tuviera dos cabezas y silenciosamente le pedí que no preguntara nada, cosa que agradezco que hiciera por que no dijo nada.

- No amor él no conoció a tu papá- le dije rogando que lo dejara hasta ahí. - OH! – dijo con pena al no tener mayor información de la que yo le he dado.

- Bella- dijo Edward en un tono que sabia que quería explicaciones, las cuales no podía dárselas – Puedes acompañarme fuera un momento- suspire porque ya me temía esto

- Dan cariño, quédate tranquilo hasta que yo vuelva, si necesitas algo solo llámame voy a estar afuera así que te escuchare, enseguida regreso – le di un beso en la frente y salí a lo que será un muy confuso Edward. Y hay estaba tomándose el puente de la nariz como hacia antes para calmarse.

- Bella puedes explicarme de que va todo esto- exclamo exasperado – te desapareces por seis años, ¡SEIS AÑOS! Y cuando nos encontramos tienes un hijo de cinco años que no sabe quien es su padre- estaba muy molesto- Dime que ningún desgraciado te forzó por favor- yo negué con la cabeza no tenia palabras- O es que el poco hombre no quiso hacerse responsable de tu hijo- estaba casi gritando cuando se quedo callado- OH! Ya veo es eso te abandono cuando se entero- dijo luego de un momento de silencio y me abrazo- Bella- dijo despacio – por que no me lo contaste, te habría ayudado, habría… me habría hecho cargo de ti, de él, no habrías estado sola- apenas me podía mover y no era por el echo de que estaba atrapada entra sus brazos sino por la impresión de sus palabras-

- Edward que estas diciendo, nunca habría permitido que tú te hicieras cargo de algo que solamente era mi responsabilidad, tenías una vida, un futuro como puedes decir que habrías dejado eso por un problema que no tenía que ver contigo- no directamente pensé

- Bella hubiera hecho cualquier cosa con tal de no haberme separado de ti, haría cualquier cosa por ti- hay no, hay no esto esta mal el no puede, el no pudo tener sentimientos hacia mi.

- Edward – dije separándome de su compresa – no puedes decir eso, yo elegí comenzar de cero, no era justo para nadie que yo me quedara, tenia que alejarme.

- Bella yo te amaba, todavía te amo, hubiera dado todo por que alguna vez me hubieras correspondido, aunque creo que fue un error no decirte nunca lo que sentía-

- Si – dije mas seria – y ya es tarde para eso- el agacho el rostro del dolor- mírame – no respondió- mírame Edward- nada, tome su rostro con las dos manos y lo obligué a mirarme- Edward el pasado no se puede cambar yo nunca te mire con otros ojos que no sea de un amigo o un hermano, al igual que a Emmett y a Jasper, si a ti te quise más que a ellos pero del mismo modo tan solo éramos mas unidos, deseaba y deseo que encuentres el amor de tu vida y que te corresponda de la manera que te mereces y de la cual yo no puedo hacer- le dije sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos para que viera la sinceridad de mis palabras- al igual que ahora solo te puedo ofrecer mi sincera amistad porque no me gustaría apartarme de ti como lo hice una vez.

El nuevamente me abrazo y yo baje mis manos de su cara para poder corresponderle el gesto cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Mi corazón no soportaba que por mi culpa el estuviera sufriendo de tal forma que le empecé a acariciar el pelo como cuando lo hacia con Dan cuando lloraba, y a darle palabras de consuelo.

- Bella, me hiciste tanta falta, nos hicisteis tanta falta que no era lo mismo sin ti nadie fue igual desde que tu nos dejaste- dijo mas calmado

- Ustedes igual me hicieron falta los extrañe horrores, pero era necesario que me alejara, se que en algún momento iba a tener que volver a fork pero quería estar preparada para enfrentar a todos y no podía aparecer por aya entes de eso-

- Si era por ser madre soltera en un pueblo pequeño, todos te hubiéramos apoyado.

- No, no era por eso, pero entiende que este no es el mejor lugar ni el momento para hablar de eso estamos dando un espectáculo- dije al ver que varias enfermeras y el se sorprendió de la cantidad de personas que nos miraban entre diversitas y envidiosas- te vuelvo a prometer no escapar y conversar contigo mas calmadamente pero en otro lugar además Dan debe tener hambre ¿lo vas a dar de alta? No creo que sea necesario que se quede internado-

- Tienes razón en todo, como siempre- dijo con una sonrisa separándose definitivamente de mi – ven vamos donde Dan para prepararlo para el alta, que te párese si los invito a cenar, prometo no hablar de nada que pueda perturbas a Dan si es lo que te preocupa, pero la verdad es que no Quero separarme de ti ahora que te he encontrado- dijo haciendo un puchero con el cual siempre me convencía y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Preparé a Dan para salir el hospital mientras Edward hacia el papeleo necesario y entregaba el turno así a la salida tan solo tendría que firmar.

- Listo campeón para irnos a cenar- pregunto Edward con una gran sonrisa y me alegraba ver que Dan se hallaba con él al fin y al cabo eran como familia - estas lista Bella- asentí – Bien por que no te adelantes a firmar los papeles y nos esperas en la recepción- acepte ya que quería que se conocieran mejor. En la recepción la encargada nada amablemente me entrego los papeles para firmar, me enoje por que era un hospital y debería ser mejor el trato, cuando miro de nuevo a la encargada se estaba tratando de arreglar el pelo y tenia una sonrisa de lo mas chocante en la cara y miraba por enzima de mi hombro tanto que me dio curiosidad y me gire para ver a Edward con Dan en brazos se veía tan momo, que de seguro seria un gran padre. Mire de nuevo a la encargada para confirmar que era a Edward lo que estaba mirando y su sonrisa se agrando cuando vio que se dirigía a donde estábamos. Al estar mas cerca ambos me sonrieron y la sonrisa de Edward me decía que planeaba algo conociéndolo y yo le seguiría el juego.

- ¿Mami ya nos vamos?- pregunto Dan pasándose a mis brazos

- Enseguida amor, solo me falta firmar unos papeles mas y que me den las copias- dije sentando a Dan en el escaparate.

- Cariño por las copias no te apures. Dafne – dijo dirigiéndose a la encargada que le coqueteo desacatadamente- podrías llevar las copias del papeleo a mi oficina por favor y avisarle al Dr. Newton que le entregue el turno al Dr. Sánchez, ah y si llama alguien de mi familia que me ubiquen en el celular.- ja la cara de la tal Dafne era un poema.

- Listo cariño – le dije a Edward que me miro con una sonrisa traviesa- puedes cargar a Dan yo llevo las cosas- dije con mi mas inocente sonrisa- ¿adonde iremos a cenar?- le pregunte como que no quiere la cosa, él tomo en brazos a Dan y a mi me abrazo por la espalda antes de contestar y despedirse de Dafne que echaba chispas por los ojos.

Cada uno se dirigió al restaurante en su auto y como era de esperar Edward con su loca conducción llego primero y hay estaba recargado contra la pared esperándonos.

-tardaron demasiado- dijo abriendo mi puerta para que bajara del coche

-no es mi culpa que conduzcas como un loco, además yo debo velar por la seguridad de Dan- dije mientras sacaba del auto a mi hijo.

- Tienes razón lo siento-

- No hay problemas-

- Hola Eric, mesa para tres por favor – el chico llamado Eric me miro luego a Dan y volvió a mirar a Edward y asintió. No negare que para los ojos de alguien que no nos conoce seriamos la perfecta pareja con un pequeño hijo en una cena familiar, pero a mi tan solo de pensar en ser pareja de alguien no me agradaba.

Todos pedimos distintos platos y Dan estaba entretenido entre colorear la servilleta de papel para niños y contarle a Edward sobre la primaria.

La cena fue agradable no me había dado cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba hasta que nos habíamos encontrado.

Había pasado casi dos mese y en este tiempo mi amistad con Edward se había reafirmado, y centre Dan y él se había creado un lazo muy fuerte. A pesar de que no le había contado toda mi historia el respetaba mi silencio. Pasábamos cada fin de semana juntos en casa ya que el resto del clan Cullen estaba en NY o en Fork, cosa que me agradaba, pero por lo que estaba profundamente es que él no había contado a nadie que había vuelto a entablar contacto conmigo así que era secreto muestra amista ente su familia.

En la revista me habían designado una columna y hoy me encontraba totalmente colapsada y no me daba tiempo para recoger a Dan, lo único que podía hacer era llamar a Edward para que lo recogiera, gracias a Dios que podía y quedamos que lo pasaría a buscar a su casa. De eso ha habían pasado casi cuatro horas había llamado a Dan y Edward dijo que se había quedado dormido, generalmente cuando pasaba esto nos quedábamos en su casa pero hay estaba mas nerviosa de lo normal tenia un presentimiento que no me había dejado tranquila en toda la tarde.

Aparque le coche en la entrada de la casa de Edward, baje del auto y la sensación se izo mas fuerte. Cuando estaba por llamar a la puerta me sorprendió escuchar barias vosees y risas desde dentro de la casa, pensé que podían ser colegas del hospital así que trate de relajarme antes de llamar, conté hasta 10 y llame a la puerta. Una chica alta, rubia, que no tendría nada que envidiarles a las mejores modelos me abrió la puerta y me miro de pies a cabeza.

- Esto esta Edward- pregunte tímidamente- un momento- se fue y llamo a Edward que llego rápidamente y salio cerrando la puerta tras de si para que no escucharan los de adentro.

- Bella lo siento yo no sabia que iban a venir, llegaron ase una hora y no me dio tiempo para avisarte- dijo apresuradamente que apenas le entendí a que se refería, pero al ver su rostro de preocupación solo podía ser una cosa.

- Están aquí- dije en apenas un susurro a lo que él solo respondió con un lo ciento y me abrazo

- Si te sirve de consuelo no han visto a Dan cuando llegaron ya estaba durmiendo en su cuarto- eso fue un alivio

- Dime quien esta adentro para prepararme – le pedí mientras me acariciaba la cabeza tratando de reconfortarme.

- Todos – dijo- la que abrió la puerta es Rosalie que párese que no te recuerda, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Esmes y Carlisle- al escuchar ese nombre mi cuerpo entero reacciono, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Edward pero que interpreto como miedo ya que dijo que no tenia que temer que ellos al igual que él entendería mis razones pero yo a pesar de que deseaba verlos no me sentía preparada ahora que había llegado el momento. Estábamos todavía abrasados cuando la puerta principal se abrió

- Lo siento Edward no quería interrumpir pero nos preguntábamos por que tardabas- dijo Alice sorprendida de vernos tan juntos pero sin llegar a reconocerme

- Esta bien Alice enseguida entramos, danos un minuto - pidió Edward y ella desapareció tras la puerta.

- Edward por favor de no ser estrictamente necesario no menciones a dan todavía por favor- le roge, él pareció confundido por mi petición pero accedió, respirando profundamente para armarme del valor necesario que necesitaba para entrar, mire a Edward a los ojos y asentí cogidos de las manos abrió la puerta de la casa para hacer frente a la que alguna vez fue mi segunda familia.


	4. Decisiones

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen son de la gran Stephenie Meyer, y un par de ellos son creación mía.

* * *

Hola a todas y gracias por leer esta locura que estaba hace mucho tiempo dando vueltas en la cabeza loca mia XD

me habia costado decidirme a publicar alguna de las lucuras mias pero gracias a mi doctor XD y a una gran amiga (Alegna) finalmete la publique

este es el cuarto capitulo de ... no se cuantos todabia,

pero se biene mucho suspenso, drama y amor, mucho amor

espero que les guste y dejen sus RR

Kendra

* * *

**Decisiones**

Llevaba la mano de Edward fuertemente entrelazada con las mías, mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala donde estaban todos conversando. Cuando notaron nuestra presencia quedaron en silencio, pero yo mantenía la vista en el mis pies. Edward apretó más fuerte el agarre para aclararse la garganta y decir.

- Familia, no se si recuerdan a Bella- fue cuando levante mi rostro para ver en los suyos el asombro, la alegría, el enojo, pero uno de ellos mostraba algo más que era entre esperanza y ¿amor?

La primera en reaccionar fue Alice que se lanzo hacia mi y con un dedo amenazadoramente – Tú como se te ocurre desaparecer, dejarnos como si nada, ni una llamada, ni un mensaje, ¡NADA! –gritaba por lo bajo – como te atreviste a abandonarnos – y en peso a sollozar, me acerque a ella para abrazarla para que se calmara – Yo también te extrañe Alice – le dije.

Luego de que se apartara Alice los demás no se hicieron esperar el siguiente fue el gran abrazo de oso cortesía de Emmett, Rosalie que me amenazo con una depilación completa y digo completa por el resto de mi vida, Jasper tan calmado como siempre pero con la alegría brillando en sus ojos, Esmes que no paraba de llorar diciendo que había recuperado a su hija y Carlisle que en todo momento se mantuvo alejado de la escena pero cuando fue su turno se acerco tranquila mente y me atrapo en sus fuertes brazos y tan solo dijo un – Te extrañe- con una vos nostálgica que fue trasmitido hasta la ultima célula de mi cuerpo.

Una vez que se calmaron vino la lluvia de preguntas, así que me toco contar lo que había sido de mi vida en estos últimos seis años y como nos reencontramos con Edward, sin mencionar a Dan, simplemente dije que habíamos coincidido en el hospital que el trabajaba cuando fui a una consulta. De mi vida pasamos a la de ellos, poniéndome al día en las cosas que Edward no me había dicho. Mencione que a Edward casi se lo linchan por mantenerme en secreto, pues es verdad, convencerlos de que lo obligue a no decir nada fue difícil pero dado a que había desaparecido ya una vez y él no quería perderme de nuevo había aceptado, el razonamiento les pareció lógico y se calmaron.

Lo que no me había dado cuenta era todo el alboroto que estaban haciendo y el barullo de todos hablando y los gritos que se habían formado, por lo que cuando escuche unos pequeños pasos que bajaban la escalera me apresure a levantarme para impedir que Dan llegara a la sala a la vista de todos. Lo encontré a mitad de la escalera con su oso que le había regalado Edward y que manteníamos aquí para cuando lo visitábamos, tome a mi pequeño en brazos y me dirigí de regreso a su habitación y me quede con el hasta que se quedo dormido nuevamente, por suerte no había tardado tanto que cuando regrese a la sala nadie se extraño.

Era bastante tarde cuando todos se marcharon al hotel dejándonos solos a los tres, pero estaba tan cansada que me despedí de Edward y me dirigí a mi habitación en la casa. Habían sido tantas las emociones en tanpoco tiempo que me desplome en la cama y el llanto no se izo esperar, lloraba por la alegría de volver a verlos, por que extrañaba cada una de sus locuras, por que no había sido lo suficientemente inteligente para mantenerme apartada de ellos cuando había podido, lloraba por que no era justo que a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado y de cuanto me había esforzado para olvidarlo, lo seguía amando. Edward se asomo por la puerta y al escuchar mis llanto se acerco a la cama y me abrazo en silencio, ninguno dijo nada, lo cual agradezco y, así abrazados con el único sonido de su respiraron acompasada y mi llanto que iba cesando poco a poco, me que de profundamente dormida.

Cuando me desperté estaba totalmente desorientada, pero rápidamente llego a mi mente las ultimas horas del día anterior y el peso de lo que se venia no tardo en llegar. ¿Qué harían cuando se enteraran de Dan? Lo que mas me preocupaba era él, mi hijo no debía sufrir el rechazo de las personas, no permitiría que por el error mas feliz de mi vida, el tuviera que padecer por algo que no era su culpa. La única opción que tenia era mantener en secreto la identidad de su padre, pero, ¿seria justo para el saber que tenia un hijo?, ¿que por fin había engendrado al hijo que tanto había deseado? No, no lo era, el no se merecía ser privado de tal alegría, además Dan merecía saber que tenia un padre y una familia ya sea que lo aceptaran o no todos debían saber la verdad.

Edward no se veía por ningún lado, supuse que se estaría arreglando para ir al hospital. Me aliste para ir al trabajo (eso bueno tener parte de mi ropa aquí así cuando nos quedábamos no teníamos que correr de una casa a otra por mudas de rota, al igual que Edward tenia ropa en la mía) cuando estuve lista me dirigí al cuarto de Dan a despertarlo pero no estaba, baje a la cocina y lo encontré en la encimara con un tazón de cereales con leche y a Edward con su periódico y el café en la mano, los salude y me prepare mi tasa de café que tanto necesitaba para despertar.

- Gracias Edward- le dije para agradecerle el gesto de la noche anterior

- No fue nada que tu no hubieras hecho, ¿estas mejor?- yo asentí, después de eso el desayuno fue tranquilo y silencioso.

Nos despedimos de Edward quedando de almorzar los dos solos para poder hablar mas tranquilamente, necesitaba contarle a alguien la verdad entes de enfrentarme al resto y él era el indicado. En el trayecto a la escuela de Dan no dejaba de verlo por el espejo retrovisor, tan inocente, tranquilo apartado de todo el caos que se formara en nuestras vidas por mi culpa era algo que me frustraba, me sentía como la mala de la película, como la que sueña con tocar las estrella y que ase cualquier cosa por lograrlo, pero para eso tubo que pasar por enzima de muchas personas, era una ladrona que se ensucio las manos con algo que nunca debí ni siquiera mirar, pero lo hice, pase por enzima de las personas que mas quería, mire y toque mas de lo que debía a esa estrella inalcanzable, definitivamente era peor que la mala de la película porque había hecho daño a mi segunda familia y ahora estaba apunto de romperla.

La mañana en el trabajo fue agotadora, no por el trabajo ya que ayer fue el día que se entregan los artículos para ser impresos, pero el peso que tenia sobre mis hombros, era insoportable que en mas de un momento me encontraba llorando para poder desahogarme. A la una en punto me dirigí al restauran donde me encontraría con Edward, me acerque a una mesa lo mas apartada que pude, pedí un vaso de agua y ordene nuestro almuerzo para ahorrar tiempo, no tardo mas de diez minutos en llegar y nuestros platos lo siguieron, estaba buena la comida pero mi apetito no era el mejor y Edward estaba en las mismas condiciones. Cuando se acerco la camarera para tomar la orden del postre sabia que no podía aplazar mas el momento, me arme de valor y le pedí que no me interrumpiera así que le conté el resto de mi historia, desde que estaba en la secundaria, el porque me fui de fork escapando de todos y, porque quería mantener en el anonimato a Dan.

Al terminar de hablar él tenia los codos en la mesa y con la cabeza entre sus manos, como le había pedido no dijo nada en todo mi monologo, ahora solo esperaba su reacción fuera cual fuera, la respetaría.

- Bella- dijo con voz quebrada y al levantar su rostro estaba totalmente marcado por la tristeza, dolor del engaño y la incredulidad.- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, de todas las personas, ustedes dos eran mi ejemplo, tú eras mi apoyo y fuerza que me hacia esforzar para ser mejor y él era mi modelo a seguir, no comprendo como pudieron hacernos esto. Yo confiaba, la familia entera confiaba en ustedes y nos traicionaron vilmente- sus palabras salieron duras, con desprecio, luego de una pausa suspiro sonoramente y prosiguió- pero se que ninguno de los dos lo izo intencionalmente, creo en tu palabra de que no fue intencional y que trataste por todos los medios a tú alcance de poner la mayor distancia, recuerdo que ese ultimo año no pasabas tanto a casa de hecho pasábamos casi todos los días en la tuya y que cuando Alice te obligaba a ir a sus pijamadas y cuando Esmes te invitaba eran las únicas ocasiones que ibas. Se que no soy nadie para juzgarte pero duele la traición – dijo mas clamado

Luego de otro silencio su rostro cambio se asomo una débil sonrisa en su cara mientras me preguntaba a que se debía el dijo- Tengo un primo-hermano – sonreí al ver su reacción para con Dan.

- Edward la verdad es que no pido que me perdones porque se que es difícil, pido que me entiendas y que Dan no sufra por algo que no tiene la culpa de absolutamente nada-

- Si Bella, lo se, te entiendo y por Dan no te preocupes que él se gano mi corazón en el primer momento que lo conocí.- le di las gracias por eso y por toda su sinceridad. – Bella creo que deberías hablar con él antes de contarle a todos los domas la verdad, merece saber que es padre de uno de los niños mas maravillosos que he conocido, al igual que Dan merece conocer a su padre – sabia que eso era el siguiente paso que dar para quitar la carga que ha llevado por estos seis años y, el saber que Edward estaría para apoyarme en lo que se venia enzima, me alentaba para seguir adelante y que las cosas siempre son para mejor, pero principalmente al mal tiempo hay que darle la cara. Y con ese pensamiento me despedí de él y me dirigí a recoger a Dan para planear todo para presentarle a su padre antes de que abandone la ciudad en cuatro días.


	5. verdades

¡Feliz Navidad!

Espero que les hayan regalado lo que deseaban, si no pórtense bien este año que viene XD

Agradezco a **Rosa Cullen Facinelli **por ser la primera en agregarme a sus favoritos al igual que a **Luluchetti Soaye Cullen Halle** y **Lila Cullen** por los RR dándome su apoyo MUCHAS GRACIAS.

Las dejo con un nuevo capitulo

¡Felices Fiestas!

Kendra

* * *

**Verdades **

Sábado, se supone que el fin de semana es para relajarse y pasarlo en familia, pero de relajación este día no tenia nada. Eran las nueve de la mañana y me estaba preparando para mi cita que tendría a las once, gracias a Edward había podido concertarla en secreto.

Entre al café y ya me estaban esperando los dos Carlisle se sorprendió de verme llegar, mientras Edward me daba su apoyo con la mirada. Al estar junto a ellos los salude, ordene un café, la platica fue de lo mas insustancial hasta que Edward se escuso con unos pendientes de ultimo minuto, se despidió dejándonos en un silencio tenso que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romper, pero gracias a la camarera que se acerco para ver si queríamos algo más se rompió la tensión del ambiente. Decidida a romper el silencio.

- Como a estado las cosas en el hospital- se que era la pregunta mas tonta, pero de alguna forma debía comenzar la conversación

- Tranquilo, la taza de accidentes ha bajado considerablemente en estos últimos seis años- dijo con una sonrisa recordando todas las veces que estuve en el hospital.

- Es bueno saber que Fork es un lugar mas seguro cada día- dije a modo de broma pues pueblo más tranquilo que ese no he conocido. Pero después de esa breve charla nos quedamos nuevamente en silencio y ahora si que no sabia que decir.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa forma Bella?- pregunto con tristeza la cual sinceramente no esperaba.

- Era necesario, necesitaba alejarme de todos no podía mirarlos a la cara después de lo que paso- dije con nuevas oleadas de culpa

- Comprendo que quisieras alejarte de mi, que lo que hice no fue lo correcto, pero, desaparecer, perder el contacto con todos ellos no encuentro la explicación.

- Carlisle, no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros, si lamento las circunstancias en que las cosas se dieron, el haber estado contigo me entrego uno el mayor regalo que una persona puede pedir, mas siempre estará el remordimiento de haber traicionados a las personas que más quería.

- Entiendo a lo dices, mi relación con Esmes no ha sido la misma desde mucho antes que pasara algo entre nosotros, no es por justificarme ni nada, pero habíamos caído en la rutina, éramos solo un matrimonio de apariencia, nos convertimos en unos completos desconocidos, no me malinterpretes, no dijo que por salir de la rutina haya caído en la infidelidad, de hecho solamente contigo le he sido infiel a Esmes y, a pesar de eso no me arrepiento, me enamore de ti, con tu simpleza, naturalidad, inocencia, que me asusto tanto porque eras la amiga de mis hijos, no era natural que sintiera algo por ti, que sienta algo por ti- sus palabras me dejaron totalmente sorprendida que no sabia que decir, pero el continuo diciendo- Dios sabe que trate con todo mi ser apartar todos esos sentimientos, mas cada vez que te veía en casa o tenia que atenderte en el hospital todo lo que había logrado se iba por los suelos hasta que fue incontrolable y caí de la forma mas baja robándote tu inocencia, como…- lo interrumpí y le dije

- Carlisle no robaste mi inocencia, siempre habías sido tan correcto, tan caballeroso y tan increíblemente atractivo que sin enterarme, de la misma manera que tú me fui enamorando y esa noche me entregue a ti porque necesitaba estar contigo, expresarte todo lo que sentía-

- Bella esa noche fue la maravillosa que he tenido, pero lamento que por mi culpa ayas dejado tanto a tras.

- Yo también, pero no fue tu culpa, fue mi decisión -

- Después de lo ocurrido entre nosotros me sentía tan culpable que le conté a Esmes que le había sido infiel, no le dije con quien – se apresuro a decir al ver mi cara de horror- solo le dije que la había engañado y que sentía que lo nuestro no debería haber caído tan bajo, eso fue tratando de superar la conmoción que se formo en mi al enterarme que te habías marchado a Dios sabe donde, y decidimos darnos una segunda oportunidad, hemos hecho todo lo que estuvo a nuestro alcance para recuperar nuestro matrimonio, pero no resulto, te habías incrustado tan dentro en mi pecho que no podía dejar de pensar en ti, ni un solo día he dejado de preguntarme que seria de ti. Con Esmes llegamos a un acuerdo y estamos en tramites para el divorcio, ella conoció a un abogado colega del que lleva nuestro caso y han estado saliendo durante los últimos tres meses, espero que le vaya bien, se merece ser feliz- era todo tan sorprendente que no podía salir de mi asombro.

- Carlisle lamento todo esto y lo que has tenido que pasar por los últimos seis años, pero, necesito que me acompañes para que conozcas a alguien, por favor.-le suplique- después de que lo conozcas te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras- el asintió, pagamos nuestras cuentas y nos dirigimos a mi auto ya que a él lo había traído Edward. Me encamine a casa de Ángela para recoger a Dan que se había quedado toda la mañana con ella. Al llegar ella me pregunto si estaba todo bien, respondiéndole que si y que mas tarde la llamaría para contarle, a lo que ella estuve de acuerdo. Dan se despidió de ellas, tomo mi mano y nos dirigimos a los ascensores, cuando llegamos al primer piso lo acerque a unos sillones que estaban en el lobby, tenia que hablar con el antes de que conociera a Carlisle.

- Dan amor, quiero que conozcas a una persona importante para mi, quiero que te comportes y seas educado como te he enseñado- el estuvo de acuerdo, no le podía decir quien era Carlisle directamente.

Lo tome de la mano y salimos para encontrar a Carlisle que esperaba apoyado en la puerta del coche, cuando me vio sonrío, pero cuando se fijo en quien venia cogido de la mano su asombro caviar en el.

-Dan cariño el es Carlisle, – dije mirando a Dan - Carlisle el es Dan, mi hijo.- el rostro de Carlisle no tenia precio creo que si alguien le hubiera dice que existían los vampiros y los hombres lobos se lo abría tomado de mejor forma que lo que le había dicho.

- Tú hijo- dijo saliendo de su estado de shock, y juro que podía escuchar su cerebro trabajar rápidamente porque cuando me miro nuevamente supe que lo había descifrado- cuantos años tiene- pregunto para asegurarse de que estaba en lo correcto.

- cumplirá seis en septiembre próximo- dije seriamente

- Bella, ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –demando con una mirada dura

- Carlisle porque no vamos al parque que esta a unas cuadras de aquí para estar más tranquilos- sugerí ya que seguíamos en la entrada del edificio de Ángela.

Caminamos en silencio podía ver las miradas curiosas que dirigía dan a Carlisle pero como este iba tan seri no se atrevía a decir nada. Cuando llegamos a la plaza Dan se dirigió a los juegos y quedamos solos los dos sentados en una banca mirando como jugaba.

- podrías responder ahora – dijo en un tono que muy pocas veces le había oído.

- Tenía miedo, cuando me entere ya llevaba un mes viviendo aquí, no sabia que hacer, pero de lo único que estaba segura es que quería a mi hijo y que haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo conmigo, nuestro hijo es lo más maravilloso que tengo-

- Bella, yo no puedo tener hijos, cuando me case con Esmes lo intentamos todo pero nunca pudimos por eso adoptamos a Emmett y a Alice, como puede ser posible.

- Entiendo que por haberle ocultado la existencia de Dan por tantos años dudes de su paternidad, pero Carlisle, nunca he estado con otro hombre que no seas tu, y esa fue mi primera y única vez que…- deje la frase sin terminar tan roja que los tomates tendrían envidia de mi.- si crees que es conveniente pruebas de ADN no me opondré, pero él es tu hijo.

- Es mío… tengo un hijo… soy papá…- la emoción brillaba en sus ojos

- Dan no sabe que tu eres su padre, tan solo sabe que su papá es un gran doctor que salva vidas, por ese esta muy ocupado atendiendo a enfermos que lo necesitan. Se me rompe el corazón cada vez que pregunta por ti y tengo que decir que andas viajando. El merece saber que tiene como padre a una de las personas más maravillosas que he conocido y que tiene una familia.

- Quiero que le digas que soy su padre, los estudios, los aremos después. Nunca pensé estar en una situación así. Me he perdido casi seis años de su vida por tus temores, Bella- el crudo reproche me hacia sentir como una basura – todo por tus temores.

- Estaba sola, lejos de casa, con un hijo en camino, tú tenias tu familia, tu esposa, tu respeto en todo Fork, yo no era nadie no podía arrebatarte todo lo que habías construido con tanto sacrificio, decidí que criaría a mi hijo yo sola, le daría todo el amor del mundo, le contaría de ti, pero cuando tuviera la edad suficiente le diría quien eras. Las cosas no se dieron así. - Las lágrimas traicioneras brotaban de mis ojos por la frustración al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

- Y a mi ¿Cuándo me lo ibas a decir? ¿Cuándo tenias planeado contármelo? O es que no tenía el derecho de saber que tenía un hijo, que lo que siempre había soñado por fin se me había cumplido- nuevas lagrimas salían de mi, el remordimiento porque siempre supe que el mayor deseo de él era ser padre.

- Entiéndeme Carlisle, creí que era lo mejor, estoy dispuesta a lo que sea para remediar el daño, pero por favor no me quites a Dan, es lo mas importante que tengo, él es mi vida, no puedo vivir sin él, si quieres la custodia te la daré, pero no me prives de el, por favor – le suplique, si era necesario anillarme para que no me apartaran de mi hijo lo aria.

- ¡Bella!, ¿que clase de persona crees que soy? ¿Crees que te aria eso a ti? ¿Qué le haría eso a él? Nunca podría hacer eso, ¿Cuándo le vamos a decir que soy su padre?

- Creo que lo mejor seria tener los estudio primeros, para que estés seguro, si quieres vamos al hospital, le pedimos a Edward que los haga y te de los resultados. Después podemos decirlo cuando gustes. Estará feliz de saber quien eres.

- Me parece bien, una cosa más, ¿Cuándo se entero Edward de todo esto?

- Ayer, necesitaba tener una opinión mas directa de la situación, y creí que el mas conveniente era el, no se lo tomo muy bien, pero quiere mucho a Dan, a sido un gran apoyo para él en estos últimos meses.

- Comprendo, vamos al hospital- me arregle un poco la cara ya que era un desastre después de llorar tanto, pero Dan igual se dio cuenta pero en su inocencia creyó cuando le dije que era por la emoción de reencontrarme con Carlisle.

Nos dirigimos al hospital a realizar los estudios, estaba nerviosa, no por los resultados sabia cual seria, sino por como le explicaría a Dan la situación. Los análisis se los realizaron en una pieza aparte a cada uno y estarían listos para el lunes. Nos despedimos de Edward y de Carlisle que dijo que llamaría el lunes fueran cual fura el resultado que el fin de semana lo tendría para asimilar todo esto.


	6. te quiero junto a mi

Hola a todas y gracias nuevamente por seguir esta locura mía XD

Gracias por los Review que me han dejado

Este capitulo se viene interesante es la primera vez que trato escribir un **lemmon** así que espero sus comentarios.

Kendra

* * *

Te quiero junto a mi

_**POV Carlisle **_

Anoche no pude dormir nada, asimilar todo esto ha sido caótico. ¿Cómo se supone que debo de reaccionar al enterarme que soy padre?, porque creo en la palabra de Bella, en un principio cuando le vi se parecía a Edward, pero tiene rasgos míos que son indiscutible.

Un hijo

Esas palabras me mantuvieron despierto toda la noche, que es lo que voy hacer ahora, es indiscutible que lo voy a reconocer como mío, que le voy a dar todo lo que hasta ahora no le he dado por no saber su existencia, pero, ¿Cómo se los digo a los demás? ¿Cómo se tomaran el hecho de que engañe a Esmes? ¿Cómo reaccionaran al saber que tengo un hijo con Bella?

Bella, la pobre no lo debió haber pasado bien, estando sola, con un hijo, entiendo sus temores, pero me duele que me aya ocultado algo tan importante por tantos años. Yo la amaba, no, no me puedo mentirme de esa forma a mi mismo, después ve verla en casa de Edward, me seniti tan feliz de verla de nuevo, pero al saber que estaba con él y que mantenían en secreto su amistad, me entraron nuevamente celos, si estaba celoso de mi hijo, como cuando estaban en la secundaria.

En esos años Edward estaba tan encerado en su mundo que me daba miedo que siempre anduviera solo si no era con la compañía de sus hermanos. Pero un día llego Bella, fue como si su vida girara en torno a ella. Al principio me alegraba que hubiera encontrado a alguien al igual que sus hermanos, con el tiempo fui queriendo a esa jovencita que alegraba los días de mis hijos y, la vida de Edward, que no me di cuenta cuando mis sentimientos cambiaron. No me podía permitir sentirme atraído por ella, pero estaba celoso, de que mis hijos pasaran todo su tiempo con ella, que compartieran libremente, mientras yo me enceraba en mi despacho, para poder controlarme, pero todo se desmorono esa tarde cuando segado por la pasión que despertó en mi no pude contenerme y la hice mía, ese fue el momento mas mágico de toda mi vida, nunca antes había sentido aquello que sentí cundo le hice el amor, por que eso fue lo que hicimos el amor.

Cuando Edward me confeso que la quería y que le pediría que fuera su novia, no tengo palabras para describir como me sentí. Yo ya me había visto señales de eso pero no quise ver la realidad para no sentirme tan miserable, pero al final termine peor de lo que nunca llegue a creer. Al final Edward nunca le confeso su amor a Bella porque desapareció sin dejar rastro supe que había llamado a sus padres para decirle que estaba bien y que había llegado sin novedad a Nueva York mas eso nunca fue verdad.

Todo esta tan complicado, que no se que hacer, como pocas veces no se que hacer y eso me frustra de sobremanera, mas de lo único que estoy seguro es que amo a Bella y quiero a Dan conmigo por que es mi hijo y no me importa lo que dijeran los demás.

Con esa firme resolución me prepare para ir a ver a Bella a su trabajo.

_**POV Bella **_

Después de tomar las muestras para el examen, el sábado, no había tenido mas noticias de Carlisle. Edward nos visito el domingo como era tradición pero no sacamos el tema.

Dan había preguntado por Carlisle y en su inocencia aveces hacia preguntas que me ponían en una encrucijada.

Era martes y hoy entregaban los resultados, Carlisle había quedado de llamar una vez que los retirara, para decidir como seria su encuentro con Dan. Él al igual que el resto de los Cullen habían decidido quedarse por mas tiempo en la ciudad, debido a nuestro reencuentro y ese era otro tormento como le diríamos a ellos que Carlisle y yo teníamos un hijo.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que cuajando el intercomunicador sonó llegue a saltar de la silla- suerte que no me caí-

- Bella te busca el señor Cullen dice que tu lo conoces- dijo Verónica mi secretaria

- Gracias Verónica, dile que pase y no me pases llamadas ni que me interrumpan, podrías traer dos café también por favor – esta bien – gracias- me levante de mi asiento y me acomode un poco la blusa y la falda que hoy estaba usando.

Tres suaves toques en la puerta me indicaron que había llegado, le indique que ingresara y se pusiera cómodo en lo que Verónica traía los café. Una vez que los teníamos delante nuestro y nos habíamos quedado solos decidí que era el momento de hablar.

- ¿Tienes ya los resultados de ADN?- decidí que era mejor ir directo al grano

- Si, los tengo, son positivo, soy el padre biológico de Dan- estaba serio pero en sus ojos había un brillo especial

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer ahora?

- Como te dije, quiero que sepa que soy su padre y quiero que lleve mi apellido-

- Esta bien no hay problema en eso, pero… ¿Le diremos primero a Dan o a los demás?, en cualquier momento se enteraran que tengo un hijo y las cosas ya están complicadas como para enredarlas mas.

- Entiendo eso, creo que lo mejor seria hablar con Dan primero y luego con Esmes y después con mis hijos- me pareció buena idea así que acepte.

- Bella y con nosotros ¿Qué pasara?- me sorprendió ese comentario

- ¿A que te refríes con eso?

- Me refiero a que en estos seis años no te he podido olvidar, que te quiero con locura y que no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir nuevamente.

- Carlisle, eso no es lo mas sensato en este momento, las cosas como dije están muy complicadas en este momento, debes estar confundido por las impresiones con que te haz encontrado en tan pocos días. No estas pensando con claridad.- me levante de mi escritorio y le di la espalda para que no notara cuanto me afectaban sus palabras, lo amaba, como siempre lo había amado, pero él no tenia las cosas clara, no sabia lo que decía.

- Claro que estoy pensando con claridad- dijo exaltado, - No sabes todas las noches que pase soñando con volverte a ver, volver a tenerte en mis brazos, lo único que deseaba era poder tener una oportunidad para poder estar junto a ti- no me había dado cuenta cuando se había acercado a mi, que cuando me abrazo me sobresalte- así justo como ahora, acerté mía, amarte-

- ¡Basta!- me aparte rápidamente pero deseaba estar entre sus brazos- ¡no podemos!, ¡eso no puede ser!

- Si, si se puede, me estoy separando de Esmes, nuestros hijos están grandes y lo entenderán y si no, no me importa, Dan merece una familia y un padre que este con el siempre y estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de estar juntos los tres, lo pensé todo el fin de semana y es lo que realmente quiero, ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú? ¿Quieres que Dan tenga un hogar como corresponde o por tus nuevos temores nos quitaras la posibilidad de ser felices?- me tenia acorralada en todas las formas posibles, me estaba ofreciendo lo que mas anhelaba para mi y para Dan. aparte me tenia entre su cuerpo y el escritorio, no podía pensar con claridad al sentirlo tan cerca.

- Lo que mas deseo es poder daré a Dan un hogar como corresponde, pero lo nuestro no debe…- me silencio poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios y el contacto envío un escalofrío que recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

- Bella no te engañes a ti misma, se que no es eso lo que quieres, nunca fuiste una gran mentirosa- dijo eso con su hermosa sonrisa que tanto me hacia suspirar. Lo que no esperaba que sus dedo fuera reemplazado por sus labios, calidos, embriagadores, perfectos, tan solo unos segundos estuve quieta, mas, como la ultima vez me derretí ente su toque y le correspondí, el beso cada vez se fue haciendo mas intenso, apasionado, todos estos años de añoranza nos estaban pasando la cuenta y estaban despertando en nosotros la pasión que estaba dormida.

No se como pero estaba sentada en mi escritorio, con las piernas enredadas en la cintura de Carlisle, nos separamos para respirar pero, sus labios nunca dejaron mi piel, me daba besos en mis pómulos, mi nariz, en los parpados, bajando hacia mi cuello, detrás de la oreja y levemente me mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, provocando un gemido que provoco que volviera a atacar mis labios de una manera salvaje pero que estaba impregnada de amor. Yo enteraba mis dedos en su pelo, pero llego el momento que mis manos querían sentir mas de el, por lo que las baje a acariciar su pecho firme y musculoso, a pesar de los años que habían pasado seguía teniendo un cuerpo de ensueño, su manos izquierda estaba en mi espalda y la otra subía y bajaba por mis pierna derecha, era sorprendente lo que con esos simples toque provocaba a mi cuerpo.

Empecé a desabrocharle su camisa y se que quite rápidamente con su ayuda y el izo lo mismo con la mía. Quería sentirlo mas cerca así que con mis brazos y piernas lo atraje mas cerca de mi provocando que nuestros pechos casi desnudos se rozaran y el sintiera la dureza de mis pezones através de mi brasier y poder sentir el estado de su excitación cuando chocaron nuestras partes bajas.

Sus manos se volvieron avariciosas y de mi espalda pasaron a mis pechos, se sentía la gloria sus caricias, sin dejar de besarme, en un movimiento rápido desabrocho mi brasier y salio volando por algún sitio de la oficina, cuando separo nuestro labios proteste pero no me esperaba que una de sus manos, fuera reemplazada por su boca, primero beso todo el contorno de mi pecho para después atacar vorazmente mi pezón provocando una gran ola de placer, me mordía el labio para no gemir pero fue imposible resistirlo cuando a mi otro seno le dio la misma atención.

Sus manos fueron bajando lentamente y llegaron a mis rodillas desde ahí empezó a subir de nuevo, subiendo con ellas la falda. Al sentir sus manos tan cerca de la parte que más pedía atención de mi cuerpo no pude evitar mojar aun más mi ropa interior y que se me escapara un gemido.

- Bella- dijo con voz ronca, me miro con los ojos llameando de deseo, pasión y amor, pidiendo permiso para ir mas allá y yo lo único que quería era sentirlo dentro de mi.

- Carlisle – dije con la voz entrecortada- hazme el amor- el sonrío y me atrajo hacia él y nos fundimos en un beso lento pero cargado de sentimientos.

Me sujeto fuerte por la espalda y la parte baja de mi trasero mientras yo me sujetaba con mis brazos y pernas alrededor de él. Se movió hasta el sillón y me recostó suavemente, mientras el dejaba su cuerpo enzima mío sin apoyar completamente su peso. Baje mis manos desde su cuello por su espalda siguiendo la línea de su columna provocando un ronroneo en su pecho que me éxito aun más. Al llegar a la línea de su cinturón, busque la hebilla, lo desabroche y busque la cremallera del pantalón y lentamente la baje, provocando que mis dedos rozaran levemente su dureza pos sobre la tela logrando que un gemido saliera de su boca y que se tensara completamente. Me miro a los ojos y solo pude dedicarle una inocente sonrisa, nuevamente unió nuestros labios pero sus manos apuraron mi trabajo con su pantalón y se lo saco rápidamente, para después hacer lo mismo con mi falda. Se aparto de mi y me recorrió el cuerpo con su mirada, después del embarazo había ganado más curvas y mis pechos habían crecido bastante para lo plana que era antes, pero igual me daba vergüenza que me viera de esa forma así que inconsciente lleve mis manos para taparme, pero el me detuvo, me beso dulcemente y cuando se separo se acerco a mi cuello e inhalo profundamente y dijo

- Hermosa – su voz envío descargas eléctricas hasta el ultimo nervio de mi cuerpo – Déjame verte Bella no te tapes, no me prives de apreciar tu hermosura- vi el amor que había en su mirada y no pude hacer otra cosa que ceder, lo atraje para besarlo, al principio fue lento, pero los dos queríamos mas y no tardamos mucho en profundizarlo, quien fue el primero no se, solo que los dos peleábamos por conquistar la boca del otro y nuestras manos queriendo tomar cada parte del cuerpo igualmente avariciosas que nuestras bocas.

En que momento nos desprendimos de las ultimas prendas que nos separaba a cada uno, pero en un momento podía sentir su gran excitación presionar contra mi vientre, se posesionó entre mis piernas y antes de entrar en mi me miro a los ojo buscando algún rastro de duda pero yo no tenia ninguna duda solo la necesidad de sentirlo completamente mío. Así que lo bese, rodee sus caderas con mis piernas y lo atraje asía mi, cuidadosamente se ubico en mi entrada y lentamente me fue penetrando.

Cuando al final estaba completamente en mi espero uno momento para que me acoplara a su miembro, cuando estuve lista moví levemente mis caderas par dale a entender que siguiera y, así lo hizo, comenzamos el ritual mas antiguo de la humanidad pero con muestro propio ritmo, en el cual su caricias, gemidos, palabras de amor entre jadeos, nos llevaron hasta el mas inmensurable placer, donde juntos llegamos a un gran orgasmo.

Con la respiración entrecortada pero aun sin salir Carlisle de mi nos volvimos a besar detal manera que dio pie para una segunda ronda, en la cual acabamos en el piso de la oficina, con la respiración entrecortada y felices por estar nuevamente en los brazos de quienes amábamos.

Luego de que se normalizaran nuestras respiraciones, me gire para velo a la cara, se veía tan hermoso con el pelo desordenado y sudoroso por el ejercicio recién echo. Pero tenia que saber que es lo que iba a pasar con nosotros desde ahora. Si bien había dicho que quería estar conmigo, no creo que las cosas se nos den fáciles ¿o si?

- Carlisle - dije rompiendo el silencio- ¿Qué haremos ahora? Digo nosotros…

- Bella ya te dije antes que quiero estar junto a ti, que te amo, te lo acabo de demostrar- dijo con una gran sonrisa, esa que tanto me gusta- y quiero ser parte de tu vida y la de Dan. No me importa lo que digan los demás no te voy a dejar, no me voy a separar de ti nuevamente- cada palabra salía con tal convicción que logro que todos mis temores se disiparan.

Me acerque a él para besarlo y le susurre un te amo. Nos vestimos y el mirar la hora era más de las siete de la tarde, no me había dado cuenta de cómo paso el tiempo

- Carlisle, te gustaría presentarle a tu hijo esta noche- sugerí ya que la cena parecía el mejor momento.

- ¿Crees que sea lo mas conveniente?- asentí y me acerque a el para darle un piquito – esta bien vamos.

Salimos de mi oficina, llegamos al estacionamiento y en mi auto nos dirigimos a mi casa donde estaría Dan esperando me con Andrea la niñera que había contratado para que lo cuidara durante las tardes.

Nos bajamos del auto y antes de abrir la puerta de la casa Carlisle me atrajo asía él y me dio un gran beso que hizo que mis piernas flaquearan.

- por los que no te podré dar cuando estemos adentro- dijo picadamente, donde quedo el serio y respetable hombre que conocí una vez dije para mi misma, pero me fascinaba esta nueva faceta de él.

- Dan amor, ya llegue- dije entrando en la casa y dejando mis cosas sobre la mesa de la entrada. Dan vino corriendo donde mi y yo lo abrase fuertemente contra mi pecho. – Dan, cariño, traje a alguien para que cenemos juntos- le dije separándolo para que viera a Carlisle que estaba detrás de nosotros mirando la escena con alegría

- Hola Dan ¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto Carlisle tomándolo en brazos y para mi gran sorpresa él lo abrazo fuertemente, Carlisle se congelo un momento pero después él igual lo abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho. Yo solo rezaba por que esta fuera una buena señal de que Dan tomaría bien las cosas.

* * *

espero que les aya gustato no olviden dejar sus Review

ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo como supondrán le dicen a Dan que Carlisle es su padre...

¿Como reaccionara él? ¿Que harán los demás?

Por ay nos leemos ^^

Kendra


	7. nota de autor

**Nota del Autor**

Hola a todos

Siento informarles que debido a una crisis $ monetaria he debido suspender mi conexión a Internet. Así que lamentablemente las actualizaciones de estas y mis otros Fiction se verán retrasados por tiempo indefinido.

Eso no impedirá la actualización de ellas, tan solo que no será con la misma frecuencia ya que desde ahora tendré que recurrir a los ciber o en ultimo caso a mi familia (que no es muy agradable que digamos) pero todo sea por saber que es lo pasara entre esta hermosa pareja.

Lamento esto ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN INTERNET!

Pero la crisis es más fuerte.

Espero que estén pendientes en cualquier momento subo un nuevo cap

Con Cariños

_**Kendra**_


	8. mi nueva familia

_**Mi nueva familia**_

POV DAN

Cuando mami me recogió de casa de tía Ángela me dijo que conocería una persona importante, yo me porte bien como ella me dijo. Era el señor que mi mami tenia en una foto guardada yo la había encontrado cuando estaba jugando a las escondidas, pero mama no degustaba que revisara sus cosas así que nunca le dije, pero había visto varias veces mas la foto, me gustaría que mi papi fuera como él.

Fuimos al parque y yo estuve en los juegos mi mami conversaba con el señor carles, calir, a no recuerdo el nombre, pero mi mami se puso a llorar no me gusta cuando ella llora, así que le di muchos besos para que se le pasara como ella ase cuando me hago una herida.

Estábamos en el hospital para ver al tío Edward que me saco sangre, no me gustan las agujas pero como estaba mi mami no quería que llorara de nuevo así que no llore. Edward me dio un dulce y nos fuimos del hospital.

Ayer llegaron a casa muchas señoras y tuve que jugar todo el día en mi cuarto. Cuando mami me dejo en la escuela dijo que mi nueva niñera me recogería en la tarde, no entendí que era una niñera pero párese que fueron las señoras que vi ayer.

Cuando Salí de clases me recogió un Andrea diciendo que seria mi niñera, pasamos toda la tarde jugando y haciendo tareas, me gusta cuando juegan conmigo. Mami llamo diciendo que llegaría tarde y decidí hacerle un dibujo para cuando llegara a casa.

Estaba viendo Backyardigans cuando mami llego, no me gustaba cuando ella no estaba así que le di muchos besos en la cara y un abrazo muy fuerte. Cuando me separo me di cuenta que estaba el señor del otro día, él de la foto. Me dieron ganas de abrasarlo y así lo hice cuando me tomo, se sentía tan calentito, como cuando abrazaba a mami Nos despedimos de Andrea y cenamos los tres, me gusta la comida que prepara mi mami, así que me la acabe toda, le conté que jugué toda la tarde con Andrea y que le había hecho la tarea, cuando me acorde del dibujo, Salí corriendo a mi cuarto y cuando regrese al comedor mami estaba abrazada a Calis, no me gusto que estuvieran tan juntos, no se sentía igual que con el tío Edward. Así que corrí a donde ella, se separaron y me tomo en brazos, le mostré el dibujo y no me separe mas de ella. Fuimos a ver HI-5, cuando termino apagaron la televisión por que querían hablar conmigo.

Me sentó en el sillón y ella se coloco delante de mí. Carlis estaba detrás de ella. Parecían muy serios.

POV Bella

Había llegado el momento, Dan estaba sentado enfrente mío y las palabras no salían de mi boca. Estaba en blanco, cuando sentí la mano de Carlisle en mi hombro, me dio la tranquilidad de que estaría bien.

- Dan, es importante que me escuches atentamente- el asintió con duda en su rostro- amor, tu sabes que deje mi hogar cuando acabe la secundaria y te traía conmigo aquí.- dije tocándome el vientre- y que tu papa se quedo allá, cierto- él asintió nuevamente- bueno lo que tu no sabes es que tu papá no sabia que tú eras su hijo pero, ase poco se entero y quiere que lo conozcas como tu padre.- no podía decirle lo complicada que es la situación tan abiertamente, se que es muy inteligente pero es muy pequeño entender todo.

- ¿Mi papá?- pregunto incrédulo

- Si amor, Carlisle, quiere que sepas que es tu padre, que nunca quiso estar separado de ti, pero él nunca hasta ayer supo que tú eras su hijo, cuando se entero quiso venir a verte para que lo conocieras como lo que es, tu padre.- trate de explicarle mejor la situación.

- Carlisle – dijo aun incrédulo

- Dan – dijo Carlisle agachándose frente a él quedando a su altura. - quiero que sepas que nunca fui mi intención, estar todos estos años lejos de ustedes, pero las circunstancias se dieron así. Nunca supe de ti hasta ase unos días y la confirmación la tuve ase unas horas, pero quiero que sepas que te quiero y, quiero a tu mamá. Que estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de estar junto a ustedes.

Se que es difícil que me veas como a un padre de un día para otro, mas desearía estar junto a ti de ahora en adelante para recuperar el tiempo perdido.

- ¿Tú eres mi papá?- dijo Dan que todavía no salía de su asombro. Carlisle asintió

– ¿Por qué no estabas con nosotros en todos este tiempo?

- Porque no sabía donde estaba Bella, tenía miedo, así que me quede con su recuerdo solamente y no me atreví a buscarla. Como dije no sabia de que tenia un hijo. Pero ahora nada impedirá que me quede junto a ti.

- ¿De que tenias miedo?- mi hijo una vez mas me demostraba que para ser tan pequeño era muy inteligente.

- De que Bella no me amara como yo a ella y por eso se aya apartado de todos, de que nuestras familia se enteraran, y de muchas cosas que son difíciles de explicar –

- ¿Quieres a mami?- Con todo mi corazón

- ¿Me quieres?- Por sobre todas las cosas, eres lo que siempre he deseado, pero te quiero mas por ser parte mía y de Bella – esas palabras me llegaron al corazón, las dijo con tanto amor, con tanta devoción que no se podían negar. Dan abrazo a Carlisle, pero a diferencia del primer abrazo cuando llegamos a casa, este iba plagado de perdón, comprensión, esperanza y, amor por sobretodo amor.

La felicidad al ver a mi hijo por fin en brazos de su padre no paraban, era tan hermoso poder verlos juntos por primera ves como padre e hijo, que las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de mi.

Era impresionante escuchar las risas de los dos desde la cocina y saber que lo había aceptado, los dos estuvieron conversando por un par de horas, hasta que Dan se fue a la cama. Una vez que se quedo dormido bajemos a la cocina a servirnos un té para conversar un poco.

- Es asombrosa la capacidad de entendimiento que tiene para tener tan solo casi seis años- dijo Carlisle

- Siempre ha sido muy inteligente.- dije orgullosa – ¿Como crees que reaccione cuando se entere de que tiene hermanos y que Edward es su primo? se que la primera reacción fue buena, pero me preocupa que todo esto sea mucho para él, un niño de su edad no debería de estar pasando por esto- la angustia de que todo esto lo sobrepasara no se apartaba de mi.

- Bella, tranquila- me dijo levantándose de su silla, para tomarme entre sus brazos. Yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, donde podía escuchar los latidos acompasados de su corazón- Todo va a salir bien. No tenemos que apresurarnos en que Dan se entere de todo esto de una sola vez. Debemos ir despacio, entiendo tu preocupación, pero ahora estoy junto a ti para afrontar lo que sea.

- Gracias- dije apenas audible pero él me escucho. Me aparto levemente de el y con una mano me levanto la cara para que lo mirara. Me perdí en el mar de sus ojos, que estaban llenos de amor.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.- dijo dándome esa sonrisa que me derretía – Voy a estar siempre con ustedes para lo que necesiten. - y me beso lentamente, dejando claro la veracidad de sus palabras. Le correspondí el beso abandonando todas mis inseguridades y angustias que me atormentaban.

El beso tierno y delicado de un principio, se convirtió en uno apasionado. Es que era imposible resistirse a los encanto del hombre que me tenia entre sus brazos. Su aroma tan único e irresistible era una droga para mí, al igual que sus besos. Mis manos ansiosas por su tacto, sacaron rápidamente la camisa de entre sus pantalones y desabroche los botones. Su perfecto pecho se movía agitado debajo de mis manos.

Nuestras bocas no se habían separado, mas la necesidad de respirar llego a nosotros y nos separamos, pero la suya nunca dejo el contactote mi piel. Besaba mis mejillas, mis parpados, mi cuello justo donde mi pulso alborotado se sentía con mas intensidad, mis manos seguían con su reconocimiento por cada parte de su torso, y las suyas jugaban con los contornos de mi cintura hasta mis caderas. No sabia si lo hacia para torturarme pero me prendía el juego de sus manos.

Sentía que nos estábamos moviendo pero no preste atención hasta que choque con una pared que permitió que el cuerpo de Carlisle se sintiera en toda su gloria contra el mío. Podía sentir su erección enserada entre sus pantalones contra mi abdomen y sus manos que dejaron de jugar y retiraron con un hábil movimiento mi blusa. Se aparto de nuestro beso cosa que no me agrado, pero cuando sus labios tocaron el inicio de mis pechos no pude evitar que un gemido se me escapara, provocando que se riera contra mi piel y un estremecimiento recorriera mi cuerpo. Estábamos en nuestra propia burbuja hasta que…

- Bella, soy Alice. Llamaba para invitarte a cenar las tres con Rosalie, como en los viejos tiempos. Te esperamos a las siete en el bar del Hotel Plaza donde nos estamos hospedando para ir al restaurante. No faltes, mi número por cualquier cosa es el…- se despidió y un silencio casi espectral se sentía. Como una persona puede tanto en tan poco tiempo. Además abría una persona más inoportuna que ella. No lo creo.

"Dios eso fue lo más frustrante que me ha tocado vivir". Pensé. Mire a Carlisle y de seguro que yo tenia la misma expresión de fastidio. Que se dice cuando te cortan la inspiración, el momento mágico que teníamos.

-Yo… lo lamento…- dije totalmente apenada de que nuestra burbuja aya explotado de la peor manera.

-No es tu culpa, tranquila. Creo que mejor me voy. No quiero apresurar las cosas.- si dijo eso para tratar de calmarme no lo consiguió.

-Si creo que es lo mejor.- Nos acomodamos la ropa y nos dirigimos a la puerta para despedirlo.

-Gracias por todo Bella. Por dejar que Dan me conozca y por darme una oportunidad.-

-No tienes nada que agradecer Carlisle. Te mereces conocer a Dan y esta vez no seré yo la que los separe.

Una sensación de alivio invadía mi cuerpo. Era sentir un peso menos con el que había esto viviendo durante estos últimos años. El primer encuentro había resultado favorable para todos y, desde ahora rezaba para que todo saliera lo mejor.

POV Dan

Mi mami siempre decía que si pedías algo a Diosito con todo tu corazón te lo concedía. Pues eso es lo que hizo para mí.

Siempre le pedía secretamente poder conocer a mi padre y saben que ¡Hoy lo conocí! Y lo mejor de todo es que es Carlisle la misma persona de la foto de mami. Estaba feliz por que por fin podría ser como mis compañeros que hablan en que trabajan sus papás.

Lo malo es que viajo y ya no lo pude ver de nuevo, pero he llamado durante el día. A pesar que lo no lo conozco lo quiero por ser mi padre.

Desde ahora tenia una familia. Mi nueva familia


	9. La Cena

maxy oneill gracias por tus palabras eres una de las que ha estados desde el inicio de esta historia y eso significa mucho para mi

lecaosma se viene pronto y gracias igual por tu apoyo

_ Y gracias a todas/os ustedes que han leído mi historia_

**_ Kendra_**

* * *

**_La Cena_**

_- Bella, soy Alice. Llamaba para invitarte a cenar las tres con Rosalie, como en los viejos tiempos. Te esperamos a las siete en el bar del Hotel Plaza donde nos estamos hospedando para ir al restaurante. No faltes, mi número por cualquier cosa es el…- se despidió y un silencio casi espectral se sentía. Como una persona puede tanto en tan poco tiempo. Además abría una persona más inoportuna que ella. No lo creo._

Recordar lo maravilloso que pudo haber sido el momento con Carlisle era frustrante. Alice era considerablemente la persona que tenia prioridad en mi lista negra. Y todavía estaba todo eso de la cena.

Se por experiencias pasadas que estar junto ha Alice y Rosalie es sinónimo de "Mira a esas Chicas" por sus exagerado sentido de la moda. Pero ser periodista en una revista de moda, te da las herramientas necesarias para vivir armoniosamente con ella. Por eso me encontraba con uno de mis vestidos favoritos, casual pero elegante, perfecto para una cena.

-Dan cariño, quiero que termines tu cena y te vallas a la cama. Andrea estará al pendiente de ti. Te amo, ¿Pórtate bien de acuerdo?

-Si mami. Yo también te amo.

Dan había preguntado desde que despertó por Carlisle, pero él había tenido que viajar urgentemente a Fork por un paciente que estaba en graves condiciones y, comprendió que no lo podría ver hasta dentro de un par de días. Pero habían hablado por teléfono y eso lo animo muchísimo.

A mi tampoco me agrado la idea de que estuviera lejos, más hacia las cosas menos "explosivas" entre nosotros. Además que daba la posibilidad de que el encuentro con el clan Cullen no fuera tan cercano.

El hotel que había indicado Alice era uno de los mas lujosos en la ciudad, lo conocías desde anteriores reportajes pero nunca estuve en el por cuenta personal. El lobby era simplemente una gloria de la arquitectura y la decoración y, el bar no se quedaba atrás. Los dos de estilos muy distintos pero sutilmente combinados.

Al entrar al bar me había dado cuenta de que había más cantidad de hombres que mujeres en aquel lugar, lo que hacia las cosas mas incomodas por haber llegado temprano sabiendo lo puntuales que son. Estaba en una mesa con una copa de para relajarme un poco mientras las esperaba

-Hola preciosa, ¿puedo sentarme?- pregunto al tiempo que se sentaba sin esperar a que respondiera. –Dime que hace una lindura como tú, sola en un lugar como este- ¡Oh por Dios! Si que era patético este tipo, con esas basura que ni la persona mas desesperada soportaba y con esos modos de galán de pacotilla.

-Primero, no me llames preciosa ni lindura. Segundo, estoy esperando a alguien así que agradecería que retiraras de mi presencia.

- Vamos preciosa, no seas quisquillosa, sabes que no esperas a nadie y que yo soy la mejor compañía que tendrás esta noche.- ¡Pero este tipo que se cree!

-Le pido por favor que se retire o llamare a seguridad para que lo lleven- lo que tiene una que soportar.

-Pero…- de improvisto dejo de hablar y su expresión cambio totalmente.

- La señorita te pidió que te retiraras Newton, así que por favor lárgate.- Edward me tenia sujetada de la cintura y su voz era envenenada, más la forma que lo nombro… no se de donde lo reconocía.

-Masen que placer encontrarte en este lugar- el tono sarcástico no paso desapercibido por ninguno –Son muchos años desde que no nos encontrábamos. ¿No nos vas a presentar?-

-Pues para mi no lo es y sinceramente no creo que seas de las personas que merezcan ser presentadas, así que te vuelvo a pedir que te retires que estas perturbando nuestra velada. – nunca había visto comportarse a Edward de esa manera, era atemorizarte la postura que se encontraba.

-La verdad a Tanya disfruto el placer de mi compañía- estaba claro que lo dijo con segundas intenciones, cuando recordé la historia de una de las novias que Edward había tenido.

En una fiesta de la facultad había encontrado a Tanya su en ese entonces novia, besándose con un compañero llamado Mike Newton, a quienes había presentado hacia algunos meses. Ese fue el término de esa relación. Ese tipo era todo un pedante.

-Cariño.-Dije melosamente a Edward –Por que mejor no nos vamos, podemos seguir nuestra velada en otro lugar más… agradable- se que no soy nada lo que se dice sexy pero quería darle una lección a ese tipo-

-Claro cariño.- dijo Edward con una sonrisa malévola. – Newton espero que no la vuelvas a molestar, o te aseguro que no la contaras dos veces.

Dicho eso nos alejamos del bar camino al restorán del hotel sin decir más. Toda esa desagradable escena había causado que olvidara una gran interrogante ¿Qué estaba haciendo Edward en ese bar?

De cierta manera sabia que tendríamos una cena los seis, pero nunca pensé que fuera en la primera.

-Dime Edward que significa todo esto- pregunte refiriéndome a toda esta situación

-Simplemente apoyo moral. Mira al principio seria una cena entre ustedes las chicas, pero Emmett se entero y no lo pudimos convencer de que esto era entre ustedes, así que preferí venir en calidad de refuerzos por si se desata la tercera guerra mundial-

-Y en calidad de payaso por lo que veo, deja de tomar esto para la risa. Mejor dime de que iba toda esa escena que se formo en el bar.- el cambio de tema no le gusto mucho por la expresión que se formo en su rostro.

-No creo que sea el momento de hablar de eso-

-Lamento mucho que por mi culpa te hayas encontrado con ese tipo.- de verdad que sentía mucho el poner a Edward en esa situación.

-Bella no es tú culpa que de todos los Pub de la ciudad un Patan como ese estuviera justamente en el mismo que nosotros. Mejor cuéntame como esta Dan, hable con Carlisle y creo que mas feliz no podría estar, es una lastima que tuviera que viajar así de improvisto.

-La verdad es que Dan ha tomado perfectamente la noticia, se entristeció cuando supo que Carlisle había viajado, pero han hablado por teléfono lo que los a mantenido en contacto. Lo que me recuerda… ¿Por qué no me habías contado que Carlisle y Esmes se estaba divorciando?

-Por que no es agradable que tus padres adoptivos se divorcien. La pareja que todos considerábamos perfecta desmoronada de un día para otro.- entendía a lo que se refería si hasta a mi me sorprendió- no me malentiendas, amo a mis padres y quiero lo mejor para ellos y si eso es estar separados los apoyare. Lo mismo va con relación a Dan, los amo a los dos y si Carlisle quiere tomar todos los derechos que le da la paternidad le daré mi apoyo incondicionalmente- sus palabras eran tan sinceras y verdaderas que no tenia forma de agradecerle por ellas. En un impulso lo abrase con toda la fuerza que tenia, para demostrarle cuanto apreciaba el gesto.

-Si que ustedes no pierden el tiempo, ¡eh tortolos!- Emmett siempre tan oportuno, creo que es mal de familia.

-¡Emmett!- escuche un coro reprobándolo junto con el sonido de un manotazo.

-¡Auch! ¿Y ahora que hice?-

-Emmett siempre supe que los golpes jugando futbol americano traerían consecuencias graves, hoy lo he confirmado y lamento decirte que tu caso es crítico- dije ya alejada de Edward causando que todos incluso Emmett se rieran de mí broma. Cuando por fin nos tranquilizamos los salude a todos y nos dirigimos al restaurante

Nos acomodamos en nuestra mesa y ordenamos nuestras cenas. Se me había olvidado la cantidad de comida que podía comer Emmett, causando que se rieran un poco.

Como todavía me sentía un poco nerviosa por toda esta situación y como siempre Edward lo percibió y me dio un suave apretón de mano sobre la mesa, para darme la tranquilidad que necesitaba, cosa que consiguió, pero no por mucho ya que Alice se dio cuenta del gesto y una perversa sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Dime Bella como ha estado tu semana- Sabia que ese no era lo que quería preguntar pero que no tardaría en abordarlo.

-Agotador, entre las entrevistas, las ediciones y la familia no queda mucho tiempo para descansar- esa era a agrandes rasgos mi rutina diaria, pero no quería ahondar mas en el tema.

-¿La familia? Por lo que sabia tus padres todavía están en fork ¿o es que tienes una nueva familia aquí?

-Mi amiga Ángela no se si ya le he hablado de ella. Nos conocimos cuando llegue a la universidad y desde entonces somos inseparables, la quiero como una hermana al igual que a Ben su novio y a sus padres que se han portado de maravilla conmigo.

-Cuéntame de tus novios, debes de haber causado un gran revuelo en la universidad y en tu trabajo.

-Alice sabes que nunca me intereso eso, además cuando ingrese a la universidad no tenia planes para una relación, entre las clases, los trabajos y el empleo de medio tiempo no me dejaba tiempo para nada, no es que me queje no me importa no haber tenido una relación, de hecho nunca ha sido algo que realmente me llamara la atención, y después como ya dije entre el trabajo, la casa y la familia no se ha dado las cosas. Y así es mejor para mí.

-Pero Bella debes dejar un tiempo para ti como mujer, o es que hay alguien y no puedes estar con el- OH! Dios mío, porque ella tiene que ser tan suspicaz. No me imagino la cara que puse ya que ese brillo en sus ojos de haber descubierto algo estaba en ella.

-Lo sabía. Dime quien es. Es un compañero de trabajo o un excompañero de facultad. No ya se, es un amigo de toda la vida que no te atreves a decirle lo que sientes, o es que es un hombre casado… -justo en ese momento estaba bebiendo un sorbo de mi bebida y me traspique pero Alice siguió con su monologo -¡Bella no me digas que eres lesbiana por que...! – la ultimas palabras que dijo fueron el colmo y mas me ahogue.

Con la ayuda de Edward me pude calmar lo suficiente como para poder defenderme.

-¡Alice! Por supuesto que no soy lesbiana y no ha nada de lo que has dicho antes, te repito y quiero que a todos se les grabe para que dejen el tema de una vez por todas- ya me estaban colmando la paciencia – simplemente no se han dado las cosas para tener una relación y no he buscado hasta ahora una, pero estoy abierta a las posibilidades que puedan haber, lo que no quiere decir que les permita tratar de hacer de celestina, que ni se les ocurra- dije mirando fijamente a Alice de forma amenazadora al igual que a Rosalie- pero les diré una cosa para que estén tranquilos. Mi corazón ya tiene dueño desde hace muchos años, pero simplemente no bienes al caso hablar de el, quiero que respeten mi silencio en el tema y que no pregunten mas de lo que les he dicho hasta que sea el momento, si es que me quieren se los pido de corazón.

Un silencio que demostraba el desconcierto de todos al igual que sus rostros siguió a mi discurso. El primero en recuperarse fue Edward quien me abrazo para poder controlarme y, lo que más odiaba de mi era llorar, pero era tanto lo que sentía que no pude detenerlo por más que trate.

-Tranquila Bella, todo va a estar bien, yo estoy contigo, me tienes junto a ti, al igual que a dos personas que te aman tanto como yo o mas.- dijo todo en un susurro para que solo yo pudiera escucharlo y el saber que estaba como siempre apoyándome y que me recordara a Dan y a Carlisle me dio mas tranquilidad.

-Gracias Edward, te quiero mucho.- le conteste igualmente en susurro- Edward me quiero ir, no me encuentro bien.-

-Esta bien Bella, yo te llevo a casa.- nos separamos del abrazo nuevamente y mire nuevamente a los demás y me arrepentí un poco de mis tono al hablar pero no de lo dicho.

-Lamento lo mi actitud, pero quiero que respeten mi lo que les he pedido esta noche. Ha sido agradable haber estado con ustedes pero me retiro, estoy indispuesta y no quiero se un molestia para ustedes. Salúdenme a sus padres, que estén bien.- y sin decir mas me retire de la mesa. Edward a los pocos minutos me siguió a la entrada del hotel.

-Perdónalos Bella, se que no estuvo bien la actitud de Alice pero te quieren al igual que yo y quieren lo mejor para ti.

-Lo se, pero es que todo esto esta pasando tan rápido que no he tenido tiempo para asimilar nada.-

-Entiendo, ven te llevo a casa para que estés mas tranquila.- nos dirigimos a mi auto y el trayecto a casa fue silencioso, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos a mi hogar.

Dan estaba durmiendo placidamente en su cuarto. Despedimos a Andrea y nos quedamos los dos en la cocina.

-Bella por que no te das un baño, para que te relajes y por mientras yo te preparo algo ya que al final no nos servimos nada en el restáurate.

-Gracias Edward, bajo en unos minutos.-me despedí de el con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a mi cuarto para tomar un baño.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve debajo del agua caliente tratando de mantener mi mente en blanco pero cuando por fin salí de la regadera estaba mucho mas relajada, me vestí con mi pijama y baje a la cocina donde me estaba esperando Edward con la mesa puesta.

-La cena esta servida madame, ¿desea un poco de vino?- pregunto mientras corría la silla para que me acomodara como todo un caballero.

-Si por favor- él sirvió un poco de vino en nuestras copas y sirvió en los platos una porción de spaghetti con salsa boloñesa que se notaba deliciosa. La mujer que conquistara su corazón se sacaría la lotería pensé.

-Esto esta delicioso- dije luego de probar el primer bocado de la pasta.

-Esmes es una gran maestra y estará nuevamente orgullosa de mí como pupilo- era tan fácil la manera de aligerar el ambiente cuando estaba con Edward que solo había una persona capaz de tranquilizarme con mayor facilidad, Carlisle. ¿Como estará? Desde temprano que no llamaba y no había sabido nada de él en casi todo el día, ¿Me extrañara tanto como yo a él?

-¡Bella! La voz de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos –Donde te habías ido, estabas tan ausente que no respondiste a nada de lo que decía.-

-Perdón, es solo que esto es tan nuevo que me siento como una colegiala esperando que llame para poder escuchar su voz- el se río con ganas de mi, pero pude ver que no llego por completo la alegría a sus ojos.- Lamento todo lo que te estoy haciendo sufrir. No me gusta ver que estas triste por mi culpa, se que no lo merezco, pero te necesito tanto a mi lado que soy incapaz de dejarte ir por tu propio bien. Soy una egoísta.

-No digas nada de eso, es simplemente que se me hace raro el saber que mí mejor amiga es la novia de mi padre, creo que vendrías siendo como mi tía, o mi madrastra si Carlisle es mi padre, eso si que es raro.-

-Nunca lo había pensado de esa manera- y me largué a reír – entonces hijo mío porque no me sirves un poco mas de esa deliciosa cena si no quieres que te envíe a tu cuarto castigado por desobediente- le dije con el tono más maternal pero amenazante que tenía que en rara vez ocupaba ya que Dan era muy obediente.

-Si mami- dijo el siguiendo el juego y, sirviéndome una nueva porción de la pasta. Y riéndonos por nada.

Cuando por fin terminamos de cenar y dejamos todos los trastes guardados nos fuimos al living a ver la TV por mientras que nos tomábamos nuestro té. Para cuando termino la película que estaban dando era bastante tarde como para que Edward se fuera a su casa y la verdad es que no quería quedarme sola.

-Edward se esta haciendo tarde… ¿podrías quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche?- ¿he dicho alguna vez que soy el ser mas egoísta que existe? Pues si no lo he dicho a qui les va, soy egoísta por querer tener a mi lado a una persona que sufre por que me ama y yo no lo amo de la misma manera y, aunque él diga que no es así yo se que en el fondo estar de esta forma es injusta para él. Pero juro por todo lo que amo que are todo lo que este a mi mano para ser feliz y por algun dia ayudarlo a encontrar la felicidad al lado de la persona ideal que necesita

Y fue como supuse que seria Edward se quedo toda la noche al lado mío, como el hermano que siempre quise y que siempre había sido para mi.

* * *

creo que lo que viene ninguna de ustedes se lo espera... es la reaccion de una de las spersonas mas fundamentales en essta historia...

¿quien sera?

ya lo veremos...

esta vez no tardo mucho en actualizar (si el trabajo me deja un tiempito sera lo primero que haga)

cuidence y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios

con cariño

**_Kendra_**


	10. Esmes

Gracias a todas por seguir cada cap.

En especial como siempre a Lecaosma y a Maxy que tus sospechas eran ciertas XD

Spekus es bueno saber que a otra lectora le aya encantado este fic.

_Pero hay un reviews que me ha llamado la atención._

_Decía que pensar en una relación entre Bella y Carlisle era repulsivo. _

_Pues en mi opinión esta es una de las parejas que mas se complementan. Es indiscutible hasta en el libro las similitudes que ambos compartían como para llegar a tener una relación. _

_Aparte esta es una página donde todas nos podemos expresar con las más alocadas historias que pasen por nuestra mente, sin apartarnos de la verdad original que es la grandiosa historia de **S. Meyer** u otro autor que admiremos._

_Son muchos los fictions que he leído que interpretan parejas alternativas pero no por eso es repulsivo; tan solo es descabellado pero interesante, lo cual es bueno porque nos ase saber que todas y cada una de nosotras podemos aportar algo a este mundo de literario que es muy poco valorado ._

_Kendra _

No las hago demorar mas aquí las dejo con este inesperado cap.

Espero que dejen sus Review

* * *

Esmes

Había pasado poco más de una semana desde el incidente en el restaurante y, desde entonces solo había tenido noticias de los chicos por medio de Edward. A Carlisle se le habían complicado un par de casos en el hospital así que no lo habíamos vuelto a ver, pero llamaba en cada momento que podía.

Edward me había comentado que los chicos estaban apenados por su comportamiento sobretodo Alice que había sido la que mas había insistido en el tema. Por lo que no querían incomodarme nuevamente.

Era una hermosa tarde de sábado y estaba en el parque cerca de casa jugando con Dan que en estos momentos estaba jugando con otros niños que estaban en el parque. Ver a mi hijo sonreír alegremente hace que mi corazón se llene de una felicidad que no puedo describir. Sentí que alguien ocupo el lugar junto a mi, en la banca, mas estaba tan pérdida viendo a mi hijo que no preste atención a la persona junto a mi, hasta que una dulce voz me desconcertó.

-Siempre me ha parecido hermoso lo que puede lograr ver a un niño reír- Esmes estaba junto a mi con la mirada perdida, viendo a los niños jugar y con una expresión de anhelo que solo una madre puede reconocer.

-Se a lo que te refieres.- un silencio siguió esas únicas palabras que nos dijimos. Hasta que ella lo rompió nuevamente.

-Bella, se que debe ser difícil para ti volver a compartir con nosotros después de tanto tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo, para lo que gustes- Dios por que tenia que ser tan buena persona, era en momentos como estos en los que me odiaba con todas mis fuerzas.- Alice me ha contado lo que sucedió en la cena del otro día, me gustaría que los perdonaras, no saben lo que ha sido de ti por años, tan solo quieren recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Créeme que los entiendo por una parte, pero hay cosas que no son muy fáciles y que cuesta mucho hablar de ellas.

-Comprendo. No se si estarás enterada, pero con Carlisle hemos decidido divorciarnos. Cuando llegamos al acuerdo lo mas difícil fue decírselos a nuestros hijos, pasamos casi dos semanas planeando el momento oportuno, mas al final ellos demostraron que nos amaban tanto como para querer vernos felices aunque sea por separados-

-Edward me comento algo al respecto, al igual que Carlisle-

-A Carlisle siempre lo ame desde que estábamos en la secundaria, éramos tan unidos que simplemente nos era demasiado fácil estar juntos. Nunca voy a negar que lo ame simplemente digo que no era el amor que se le da al hombre de tu vida y, ahora que he descubierto una nueva forma de ver una relación, con un hombre totalmente distinto puedo afirmar que nunca lo he amado como al hombre de mi vida, solo lo he amado como mi mejor amigo y mas fiel compañero.-

No tenia palabras para responder a la confesiones que me hacia en estos momentos, si bien Carlisle ase pocos días había dicho algo similar, escucharlo de Esmes era reconfortante, me hacia sentir menos culpable por haber intervenido en su matrimonio.

-Bella Quiero que seas feliz y que busques esa felicidad cueste lo que cueste.- la mire directo a los ojos ratificando la sinceridad de sus palabras.-Alice menciono que tenias dos amores en tu vida, no se quienes sean, pero si me permites decirte, hay un hombre que desde hace mucho te quiere.- la sorpresa era enorme, estaría hablando de Edward o de…- Carlisle ha estado enamorado de ti desde ase muchos años.

-Esmes, yo…-

-Déjame terminar Bella por favor- asentí y ella continuo- Sabia que no era normal cuando se empezó a alejar de todos cuando tu estabas de visita en casa. Mas una noche en la cual no podía dormir el menciono tu nombre en sueños. No te negare que me devasto el hecho de que soñara contigo y más cuando eras la amiga de nuestros hijos.

No dije nada por que pensé que se debía a que esa tarde habías estado nuevamente en el hospital por una lesión, pero la actitud de él indicaba que algo había cambiado y, esa fue la ultima noche que dormimos en la misma cama, ya sea por que tenia turnos de noche en el hospital o por que se quedaba hasta tarde en su despacho trabajando.

Cuando supo que había desaparecido nadie, ni siquiera Edward del que todos sabíamos que sentía ago por ti reacciono como él y, desde eso no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Hasta el otro día en el que sus ojos volvieron a brillar con un sentimiento que conozco muy bien, amor.

Bella si es por mi que no te das una oportunidad con él, no lo hagas, él al igual que tú merecen estar con las persona que aman, al igual que yo lo estoy ahora. En todo caso es tu decisión. Pero quiero que sepas que decidas lo que decidas te apoyaré.-

La veracidad de sus palabras me desarmaron de una manera que no pude contener y me lance a abrazarla, con todas las emociones que habían provocado sus palabras. Las traicioneras lágrimas se hicieron presentes en ambas y todas las veces que le dije gracias no bastaban para demostrar cuanto lo estaba.

-Mami- nos interrumpió mi niño con carita de extrañeza al verme abrazada de una persona que él no conocía.

-Que pasa cariño- le dije deshaciendo el abrazo para sentar a Dan en mi regazo

-Estoy cansado, quiero ir a casa- dijo restregándose sus ojitos eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y por estar jugando se le había pasado la siesta y ya era hora de la cena.

-esta bien, anda a despedirte de tus amigos para que vallamos a casa a cenar.- dicho esto Dan salio corriendo hacia los juegos donde lo esperaban.

-¿Él es tú hijo?-pregunto muy sorprendida

-Así es, se llama Dan y es mi vida-

-¿Pero quien es el padre?, ¿Por qué nunca tus padres nos contaron que tenias un hijo? ¿O es que ellos te enviaron lejos por ser madre soltera?

-No nada de eso, de hecho mis padres no saben nada de Dan.-

Viendo como se acercaba nuevamente Dan a nosotras decidí cambiar el tema

-Te gustaría cenar con nosotros, vivo cerca de aquí y después de que Dan tome su siesta podemos conversar mas tranquilamente. ¿Qué te párese?

Ella lo medito un momento y luego de hacer unas llamadas acepto. Dan había estado mirando a Esmes detenidamente y ella lo miraba de una forma muy maternal.

-¿Mami quien es ella?- pregunto mi pequeño haciendo que una sonrisa apareciera en los labios de Esmes

-Ella se llama Esmes y es la madre de Edward. Esmes el es Dan mi hijo-dije orgullosa

-¿De verdad? Es muy bonita- dijo apenándose por lo que había dicho

-Gracias, tu eres muy guapo también- a Dan se le tiñeron sus mejilla de un rosado que había heredado de mi.

-Veo que ha heredado tu habilidad de sonrojarte- dijo divertida al ver el gesto de Dan

-Bueno vamos a casa que ya es tarde para que Dan coma algo-

Al llegar a casa Dan se fue a bañar mientras preparaba la cena. Esmes me acompañaba sentada en la encimera y conversando de temas triviales, cuando la cene estuvo lista preparamos todo y nos sentarnos a comer.

Dan le contaba a Esmes acerca de la escuela y de sus amigos y en especial de lo bien que se llevaba con Edward. Claro que a ella no le extraño que él supiera de Dan y no hubiera contado nada ya que tampoco había comentado nuestro encuentro. Pero no dijo nada en presencia de Dan, pero sabia que todas esas dudas tendrían que ser contestadas mas tarde.

Lo que rogaba durante toda la cena es que ni Dan ni Esmes tocaran el tema del padre de mi hijo, pero por suerte él empezó a bostezar antes de que mis temores se hicieran realidad y, al mirar la hora eran cerca de las nueve de la noche, ¿tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Y si eran las nueve ¿Por qué no había llamado Carlisle todavía? Siempre llama como a esa hora. Me disculpe con Esmes para ir ha acostarlo, cuando suena el teléfono. Dan salio corriendo a contestar sabiendo de quien se trataba y, efectivamente era Carlisle por el grito de alegría que pego. Con teléfono en mano subimos a su habitación mientras el hablaba por teléfono y yo arropaba en su cama.

Cuando se despidió de Carlisle y de mi salí de su cuarto dejando la luz de noche encendida.

-Hola- dije acercando el aparato a mi oído.

-Hola amor, como ha estado tu día – me respondió la voz mas sensual y varonil que haya podido escuchar alguna vez.

-Tranquilo, sin mucho que contar ¿y el tuyo?

-Aburrido, no sabes cuanto te extraño-

-Yo también te extraño, pero es necesario que cumplas con tu deber como medico.-

-Lo sé, aquí ya todo esta mejorando, así que pronto podré estar con ustedes.-

-No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar eso.- de verdad que lo extrañaba y no veía la hora de poder sentirlo junto a mí. – Amor, tengo que colgar, tengo una invitada que me esta esperando- no quería que se preocupara por la presencia de Esmes, así que no le dije quien era.

-Esta bien, te quiero cariño, cuídate- dijo a modo de despedida

-Te quiero, adiós.- y corte la llamada, luego de un gran suspiro me prepare mentalmente para bajar a la sala donde me esperaba una batalla muy dura.

Esmes estaba parada delante del estante con fotos que tenia con Dan desde las que eran de bebe a cuando entro en la escuela ase un par de meses.

-Disculpa la tardanza, ¿quieres algo de beber?- pregunte para relajar un poco el ambiente.

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias- fui a la cocina y serví dos vasos y los lleve de regreso a la sala. Luego de un sorbo Esmes se aclaro la garganta.

-Es encantadora tu casa y, tu hijo es una dulzura-

-Gracias- dije sin más

-Bella cuéntame tu historia por favor, se que no tengo derecho, pero me intriga todo esto – comprendía su intriga y, por todo lo que amo, deseaba que ella no me juzgara después de contarle la verdad.

-Esta bien, te contare mi historia, pero quiero que sepas que si después de escucharla decides alejarte de mi, lo aceptare como así acatare cualquier cosa que decidas.- ella se mostró sorprendida por mis palabras, mas asintió e hizo un gesto para que diera inicio.

Luego de pedirle que no me interrumpiera, le conté toda mi historia desde mis años en la secundaria hasta que me había reencontrado con Carlisle, omitiendo ciertos detalles de nuestro encuentro en la oficina y el hecho que ha habíamos decidido intentar ser una familia.

Había terminado mi historia ase unos minutos y Esmes continuaba callada, me estaba empezando a asustar. Hasta que un sonoro suspiro salio de sus pulmones.

-Balla, esto es algo que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Pero sabes algo- yo la miraba expectante a lo que pudiera decir.- me alegro que por fin Carlisle haya podido conseguir su mas preciado sueño. Se que como mujer debería ser el mío también, pero nunca lo quise totalmente. El tener a Emmett, Alice y a Edward es la mayor bendición que he tenido, pero no mas aya de eso.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba

Bella quiero que entiendas que no todas la mujeres tenemos los genes de madre, si hubiera tenido uno propio lo habría amado más que a nada en el mundo, mas nunca pude y, sabia que con eso hacia sufrir a Carlisle, aunque él nuca dijese nada.

Y tu Bella era una excelente persona, como dije antes, te mereces ser feliz y buscar la felicidad de los tuyos. Al igual que yo lo hago, por eso quiero que sepas que no te juzgo por nada, si algo hay que perdonar, te perdono, a ti y a Carlisle, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? – la curiosidad se hizo presente inmediatamente

-Quiero que me prometas que no dejaras pasar la felicidad, que harás todo lo posible por lograrlo y que si esa felicidad es junto a Carlisle, lucharas por hacerlo igualmente feliz.

Al igual que yo estoy tratando de luchar por la mía. No te perdonaría nunca el que lo hagas sufrir, no se lo merece y ese niño merece una familia que lo ame donde crecer.- ¿había dicho alguna vez que Esmes es la mujer mas bondadosa que existe?, pues lo digo y esto que acaba de hace es el gesto mas noble que haya presenciado en mi vida. No pude aguantar las emoción y me lance a sus brazos, fue un abrazo lleno de sentimientos que daban cuenta de lo que el amor podía llegar a hacer.

Esmes en su amor a Carlisle quería lo mejor para él y yo en el amor a ella lucharía con todo mi ser por cumplir su petición y por el amor a Dan y a Carlisle me encargaría de dales la familia que se merecen.

Estábamos ya mas relajadas, le contaba acerca Dan, de las travesuras que hacia, de lo inteligente que era y de cómo había sido en general nuestra vida cuando suena el timbre. No esperaba a nadie así que no sabia quien podía ser a estas horas, si era muy tarde, pues nuestra conversación se había prolongado mucho sin darnos cuenta.

Me levante del sillón y fui a ver quien llamaba, cuando abrí la puerta no esperaba ver lo que había detrás de ella, quede tan asombrada que cuando unos fuerte brazos me aprisionaron no proteste, luego se separo un poco de mi, lo necesario para mirarme directamente a los ojos, pasa luego asaltar mis labio en un beso lleno de amor y de necesidad, que decía mil cosas y olvidándome de que no estábamos solos correspondí con la misma intensidad.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos en nuestra burbuja, mas un carraspeo de garganta no despertó y con mucha pena encantamos a Esmes que estaba sonriendo de manera dulce a pesar de lo que muchos pudieran decir sobre la escena.

Sentía a Carlisle tensarse al percatarse de quien se trataba mas con una mirada le dije que todo estaría bien, la cual el comprendió. ¿Cuándo habíamos llegado a comunicarnos de esa manera? No importaba, lo tenia por fin junto a mi y Esmes una de las personas que mas importancia había aceptado todo esto de una forma impresionante.

-Esmes-

-Hola Carlisle.-

* * *

tatatatan...

que es lo que pasara...

se esperaron alguna vez que esto sucediera¿?

dejen sus Review

Kendra


	11. Carlisle

_**Hola a todas mis lectoras**_

_**Siento mucho este tiempo que he estado alejada pero no había podido conectarme desde ninguna parte. **_

_**Pero como les prometí apenas pude subo un nuevo cap.**_

_**Espero que así como hasta ahora lo han leído más de 2000 fan, quisiera que dejaran sus impresiones.**_

_**Gracias a ustedes que desde el principio han estado siguiendo esta lokura.**_

_Maxy oneill y Lecaosma tengan en cuenta que una mujer no es santa, ni siempre puede ser racional, sobretodo cuando se ve superada en emociones…_

_**Kendra

* * *

**_

_**Carlisle**_

POV Carlisle

Había pasado más de una semana y no había visto ni a Dan ni a Bella, los llamaba cada día, pero no era lo mismo.

Estaba todo el día ansioso por que terminaran las cirugías que tenia programada para esta semana y unas cuantas consultas. Por suerte el paciente que fue el causante de mi separación se encontraba estable y fuera de peligro. La nostalgia que me embargaba al saber que a tan solo un par de horas de conocer a mi hijo tuve que apartarme de el. Era macabro el juego del destino, me separaba de las personas que mas amo a tan poco tiempo de reencontrarme con ellos.

El vuelo como pocas veces recuerdo había sido una tortura. Lo que mas anhelaba era poder estar cerca de Bella y de Dan, mi hijo, me cuesta todavía un poco hacerme la idea que soy padre. Se que ya he estado en ese papel antes, pero esto es totalmente distinto. Me sentía con un orgullo que no caviar en mí cuando pensaba en él, era tan inteligente y tan parecido a Bella que era lo mejor de todo. Aunque no se puede negar que tiene bien marcados mis rasgos, es la combinación mas perfecta que puede haber.

A la salida del aeropuerto tarde un poco en conseguir un taxi, coda vez me desesperaba mas por llegar pronto con ellos, eso que dicen que los minutos finales son los mas largos, no es nada mas que la verdad.

Cuando por fin estuve en la entrada de la Bella fue como ver un mundo de posibilidades que hasta ahora no había tomado en cuenta. No negare que había pensado en la posibilidad de formar una familia estable con ella, pero el estar frente a su casa desee desde el fondo de mi corazón que esta no fuera su casa, sino _nuestra casa_, _nuestro hogar, _llame a la puerta para sorprenderla ya que no sabía que había adelantado mi vuelo.

Cuando me abrió la puerta se veía gloriosa, siempre me encanto su belleza natural, así que en un ultimo impulso desesperado me lance a sus labios y la aprisioné en mis brazos, ella no tardo en reaccionar y responder con aun mas fiereza de la que yo había puesto.

No nos separemos hasta que el aire se nos acabo por completo de nuestros pulmones. Nos separamos lentamente y nos quedamos viendo a los ojos diciéndonos sin palabras todo lo que sentíamos.

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal hasta que un carraspeo nos izo volver a la realidad y baya que fue grande mi sorpresa ahí justo en la entrada a la sala estaba Esmes, viéndonos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Hola Carlisle-

Yo no encontraba las palabras, estaba totalmente sorprendido de que ella se encontrara justamente hoy en casa de Bella.

-Lo lamento, no quise interrumpirlos, pero como tardabas Bella, quise venir a asegurarme que estabas bien y, por lo que veo estabas mas que bien- siguió diciendo al ver que no respondía.

-Creo se mejor entramos, tenemos muchas cosas que conversar los tres.- se apresuro a decir Bella, quien me indico con la mirada que todo estaba bien, así que un poco mas relajado, entramos y nos dirigimos a la sala para platicar mas a gusto.

-Perdón Esmes, por no saludarte antes, pero me sorprendió el verte.- trate de empezar de la mejor manera la conversación, si de verdad no veía como se puede arreglar, pero por lo relajada que estaba Bella sabia que no podía ser tan malo.

-No te preocupes por eso es comprensible que no hayas imaginado ver a tu casi ex-esposa en la casa de tu ¿_amante?, ¿novia?, _en fin la madre de tu hijo. Pero no te preocupes que te entiendo-nunca en mi vida la había visto de ese modo, siempre me pareció una mujer juiciosa e imperturbable, aparte de hermosa, ahora la miraba con otros ojos, simplemente no encuentro nada en ella de lo que en algún momento me llamo la atención y me cautivo.

-Esmes, se que esto es algo que no se puede explicar tan fácilmente, mas te pido por lo que mas quieras que te tranquilices para que podamos platicar como personas adultas,

-¡Como quieres que me tranquilice si en mi propia cara me traicionas!- dijo Esmes alzando la voz- Es que quiera que te felicite por estar engañándome, a mi y a nuestros hijo, como puedes pedir que este tranquila cuando en la tarde vengo a ver a Bella y me entero que me engañaste con ella y que mas enzima tienen un hijo, ¡un hijo Carlisle! ¡Por Dios! Eso es mucho como para que me calme- a cada minuto que pasaba menos encontraba rastro de la mujer con la que me case ase tantos años atrás.

-Esmes yo…-

-No Bella, te di tu tiempo para explicar tu versión de la historia y la comprendí pero es imposible que en estos momentos me calme. Como crees que me siento al verte besando al hombre que por tanto tiempo creí amar y al que le entregue años de mi vida.

Y tu Carlisle, como crees que me sentía yo cuando por las noches en vez de estar soñando conmigo soñabas y llamabas a Bella- eso si que no lo esperaba, recuerdo perfectamente que después de esa tarde juntos me despertaba por las noches llamándola y si antes estábamos separados físicamente en ese momento decido cambiarme de habitación para que ella no se diera cuenta, peor parece que nada resulto.-¿Crees que no se que todos estos años nuestro matrimonio se derrumbó sin posibilidad de reconstruirse por que tu no dejabas de pensar en Bella? Que es por culpa de ella que nuestra familia se haya destruido

-No le eches la culpa de algo que solo nosotros dos tenemos responsabilidad. Como puedes justificar el hecho de que nunca quisiste embarazarte para que pudiéramos crear nuestra propia familia, sino que preferiste operarte y decirme que eras estéril.- la cara que puso no tenia precio – ¿que creías que no me iba a enterar?, ¿creías que nunca me iba enterar que te casaste conmigo porque tu familia estaba en la ruina y que te ofreciste para casarte o mejor dicho para casarme?

-Si es verdad, pero después me enamore de ti, teníamos tantas cosas en común tantos planes que creamos juntos que cuando menos me di cuenta estaba contigo por que quería y no por que tenía que hacerlo.

-Y todo habría resultado verdad, hasta que apareció Marco y comenzaste una relación clandestina con el-

-Tu… Tu…tu como sabes eso- logro preguntar luego que salio de su asombro

-Pues déjame decirte que nunca fuiste muy discreta en sus lugares de encuentro y con tu celular para que decir. Espere que me pidieras el divorcio o que me contaras que tenias una nueva pareja, por la cual te apartabas sistemáticamente de mi, pero eso nunca paso y lo peor de todo es que yo no hice nada contra eso por no hacerles daño a nuestro hijos, mas cuando estuve con Bella, no tuve cara para recriminarte nada, preferí callar y distanciarnos.

Por eso no te permito que ofendas y culpes de algo a la persona que menos culpa tiene en esto y que se a llevado todas las de perder hasta ahora en esta historia.

Quiero que firmes mañana mismos los papeles del divorcio si no quieres que retire toda mi ayuda económica que le he dado a tu familia durante todo este tiempo.

-Como te atreves a amenazarme, no sabes de lo que soy capas de hacer con tal de salirme con la mía.- dijo totalmente fuera de control Esmes.

-Pues si sabes lo que te conviene y quieres que las cláusulas conversadas hasta ahora en el divorcio se lleven a cabo lo harás y no cometerás ninguna locura contra ninguno de mi familia, y digo ninguno y eso incluye a nuestros hijos.- cuando termine de hablar Esmes salio hecha una furia y azotando la puerta principal.

Un silencio aturdidor quedo en el ambiente luego que Esmes se fuera.

-Lo lamento tanto Bella, de veras lamento que por mi culpa ayas tenido que pasar por tal espectáculo.

-No es culpa tuya, yo debí comentarte que ella estaba en casa, es que todo iba tan bien, que no creí necesario decirte y menos me imagine que llegarías justo en la misma noche. Además esta tarde cuando hablamos no mencionaste nada de que regresabas.

-Es que quería darte una sorpresa, pero el sorprendido fui yo.

-No dudes que nos sorprendiste

-¿A sí?- notando el doble sentido - ¿Te gusto mi sorpresa?- pregunte acercándome a ella.

-Fue una sorpresa muy agradable- dijo acercándose de igual manera

-¿Mucho?- Beso

-Demasi…- ya no la deje continuar necesitaba sentirla lo mas cerca posible, así que la apreté contra mi y la bese de la manera más entregada que podía en estos momentos, ya que la presencia de Esmes se podía sentir todavía en el ambiente.

Lentamente terminamos el beso, pero aun así no quería separarme de ella y paresia que Bella sentía lo mismo, ya que ninguno de los dos se deshizo del abrazo. Y así permanecimos largo rato, reconfortándonos con tan solo la presencia del otro.

**POV Bella**

Estaba preparando el desayunó para Dan y no dejaba de recordar en lo que había terminado la visita de Esmes la velada anterior y, la agradable sorpresa que fue para mi la llegada de Carlisle, aunque nunca pensé que vería a Esmes en tal estado de descontrol y menos que Carlisle le respondiera de aquella manera.

Aunque sea morbo, fue tan sensual ver con la pasión que defendía a sus hijos, que me hizo admirarlo más.

Dan todavía no sabia que Carlisle había regresado ya que anoche era muy tarde cuando llego y decidió no despertarlo para hoy darle la sorpresa.

-¡Mama!

-¿Qué pasa Dan?

-Te preguntaba quien era la señora de ayer que no me acuerdo.

- Pues es Tía de Edward y ase muchos años que no la veía, por eso ayer me sorprendió verla.

-¿Por qué me veía raro? No me gusto como me miraba.

-No te miraba raro, simplemente se sorprendió saber que tenia un hijo, además uno tan guapo como tú.- me encantaba ver como el sonrojo que en mi hasta el día de hoy encuentro detestable, en el es tan tierno y adorable. Lo que no me gustaba es que halla dado cuenta de la actitud cortante de Esmes.

-Te sirves todo tu cereal.

En eso estábamos cuando llamaron a la puerta quien suponía era Carlisle, aunque no dijo que vendría tan temprano ya que anoche se fue muy, muy tarde.

Y si tal como lo sospechaba era él, con una gran sonrisa y un gran ramos de flores, más un regalo que suponía que para Dan. Este hombre ase que me sienta como una quinceañera enamorada.

-Hola amor, ¿no me invitas a pasar?- Dijo riendo al ver que me había quedado pegada viéndolo.

-Aja- fui lo único capas de decir consiguiendo que esta vez riera con ganas.

-No te rías de mi- me queje mas él no hizo caso y tal queja la encontró motivo para mas risa. Así que tome mi ramo de flores y me dirigí a la cocina para ver si había terminado Dan su comida. Mas él antes de llegar a la entrada del lobby, me alcanzo y me arrinconó contra la pared y sin permitirme hacer nada me beso de tal manera que mis piernas se hicieron lana y si no fuera por que él me tenia firmemente sujetada me habría caído.

-Perdón por haberme reído- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos- ¿Me perdonas?- dijo ahora besando muy lentamente el cuello.

Apenas me salio la voz para decir que si, es que no podía ni juntar dos letras, es que quien podría pensar siquiera teniendo a este maravilloso ser besándote de tal manera.

Nunca me hubiera imaginado que el correcto doctor Cullen podría ser tan, tan, tan… salvajemente sexy.

-Mami ya termine mi…- cuando apareció Dan todavía estaba contra la pared, pero Carlisle no estaba tan apegado a mi (si me entienden)

-Hola pequeño, ten te traje un regalo- dijo Carlisle acercándose para saludarlo.

-¡No soy pequeño!

-¡Dan! Saluda como es debido- no entendía por que tan cortante, por las conversaciones por teléfono iban bien y siempre preguntaba por él.

-Hola Carlisle, gracias por el regalo-

-Hola, te extrañe mucho sabes, por eso he venido por ti y por tú mama para pasar todo el día juntos. ¿Qué te párese?

-¿Los tres?

-Si los tres

-¿Y adonde iremos?

-Es una sorpresa… ¿Qué dices quieres ir?

-¡Una sorpresa! Me gustan las sorpresas, ¿podemos ir mami?

-Por supuesto

-Entonces anda a preparar todas tus cosas para pasar el día afuera.- ni bien terminado de decir Dan salio corriendo a su habitación

-Te sugiero que traigas abrigos, por que regresaremos muy tarde.

-¿A si? ¿Y se puede saber donde iremos?

-No, es una sorpresa.

-Vamos, solo una pista- pedí haciendo puchero

-OK, esta bien. Pero solo diré que la primera estación tiene que ver con animales.

-¿El zoológico? Pregunte no muy segura ya que podía ver cualquier parque.

-Si el Zoo

-Oh, eso es maravilloso, a Dan le encantan los animales.

-Pues me alegra haber acertado.

* * *

**_Creo que hasta ahora este ha sido uno de los capítulos más complejos que he tenido, ya que la inspiración me había abandonado… pero a regresado a mi y como resultado esta este cap._**

**_¿Qué les pareció? _**

**¿Creen que merezca un Reviews?**

PORFA DEJEN SUS Reviews

_Kendra_****


	12. Día en Familia

**Día en Familia**

**POV Bella**

-¿Ya llegamos?

-No Dan Todavía falta-

-ah- era como la quinta vez en menos de media hora desde que salimos de la casa que preguntaba lo mismo

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Ya casi llegamos- respondió Carlisle

-¿Por que no juegas con Eddy cariño en lo que queda de trayecto?

-¿Eddy?- pregunto Carlisle que no conocía el peluche regalón en forma de León de Dan.

-Si Eddy- dije enseñándole el peluche- se lo regalo Edward cuando se conocieron y muy a su pesar fue bautizado en honor a el como Eddy.

La risa de Carlisle llego al instante ya que él principalmente sabía que no le gustaba ese apodo. Desde que Dan tuvo a su peluche el viaje fue mucho mas tranquilo sin sus constantes preguntas.

-Ya llegamos- informo Carlisle cuando detuvo el auto en el estacionamiento del Zoo.

-¿Ya? – pregunto Dan mirando hacia todas partes. -¡Mami tamos en el Zoológico! ¡En el Zoológico!- gritaba mi pequeño desesperado por bajar del auto.

-¿Y bien que animal visitaremos primero?- pregunto Carlisle una vez que compro las entradas he íbamos ingresando, respuesta que yo sabia muy bien.

**-¡LOS LEONES!**- grito Dan y es que siempre quiere ver los leones primeros y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Una ves que comprobó que seguían igual de flojos que siempre le siguió los Hipopótamos, las Jirafas, los Elefantes, los Cocodrilos, lo único diferente fue que no quiso visitar a los Monos ya que la vez anterior le quitaron su paquete de palomitas de maíz y al parecer no lo ha olvidado.

-Mami, quero ir al baño-

-Pasamos ase poco uno, si quieres yo lo llevo para ir mas rápido.- sugirió Carlisle

-Anda con tu papá Dan, los alcanzo enseguida.- no muy convencido fue con Carlisle.

Me quede un momento observando la vegetación del zoológico que en un momento me perdí en mis pensamientos.

No puedo ni contar las muchas veces que soñé con poder pasar los tres un día juntos así en familia y hoy a pese al tiempo que ha pasado se ha hecho realidad.

Dan esta tan contento como nunca lo había visto, se que siempre quiso saber quien era su padre y yo por miedo no me atreví a encarar todo el pasado.

Y hoy a pesar de todo ambos están juntos se reconocen por lo que son, padre e hijo, es tan maravilloso saber que las personas que mas amas tienen lo que por tantos años desearon, un hijo y un padre.

-¿Por qué lloras?- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando, hasta que Carlisle con su mano me quito una lágrima desde mi mejilla.

-Me párese un sueño, el poder estar los tres, así pasando tiempo juntos, sin secretos, libres, como una familia- dije abrasándome a él

-Si, ami igual me párese un sueño estar con ustedes libremente y poder tenerte entre mis brazos sin que nadie lo impida…-

-Mami, mami…- decía Dan tirando de mi pantalón, haciendo que me separara de los reconfortantes brazos de Carlisle.- _parece que alguien si nos impide_- pensé.

-¿Qué pasa amor?- pregunte agachándome a su altura.

-¿Estabas llorando?

-No es nada corazón-

-¿Carlisle te hizo llorar?- pregunto viendo mal a Carlisle

-No amor, es que estoy feliz de poder estar los tres juntos, que no me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

-!Ah! Pero ya no llores que no me gusta. ¿Si te doy un besito no lloras más?

-Pero que sea uno grande, grande, grande.- y me dio un beso grande se esos sonoros que te dejan toda la mejilla mojada, junto con un fuerte abrazo.

Después de eso Dan no se separaba mucho de mi y no permitía que Carlisle estuviera muy cerca mío, por lo que o iba de la mano de los dos o llamaba a Carlisle para ver algún animal.

Cuando habíamos terminado el recorrido con la casa de los reptiles, decidimos ir a almorzar, como el día lo tenia todo planeado Carlisle y no aceptaba sugerencias nos subimos al auto y no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a un hermoso parque, el cual no conocía ya que estaba mas retirado que el zoológico. Pero era perfecto para un día de campo.

Como dije antes Carlisle tenia todo planeado ya que luego de ayudar a bajarse del auto a Dan, fue a la cajuela y en el había una nevera junto a un mantel además de un balón de futbol, el cual apenas lo vio Dan se lanzó a sacarlo para jugar.

-Si que preparaste bien este día.

-No es nada que no se merezcan- dijo dándome un beso que fue interrumpido por Dan llamándome para entrar al parque con él.

Cuando por fin nos pudimos acomodar bajo la sombra de un árbol, porque según Dan todos los otros eran muy pequeños, nos sentamos sobre la manta Carlisle comenzó a repartir lo que había preparado de almuerzo, que consistía en diferentes ensaladas, carnes secas y queso.

-Creo que se me quedaron los refrescos en la cajuela del auto. Voy a buscarlos y regreso en un momento.-

-OK- dije mientras se levantaba y me daba un beso que fue corto nuevamente ya que Dan se sentó sobre mis piernas y me obligo a sepárame de él dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Gesto que causo que Carlisle se riera mientras se alejaba.

-Qué pasa cariño, ¿Por qué no quieres que Carlisle este cerca de mami? Le pregunte cuando considere que Carlisle estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar.

-Mami mía- dijo abrazándome más fuerte.

Si hasta ahora tenia mis dudas, fueron todas despejadas… mi pequeño estaba celoso de su padre.

-Amor- dije tratando de que me viera a los ojos.-Sabes que mami te ama mucho, mucho, mucho y que eso nadie puede cambiarlos, ¿verdad?- aja- Pero también tienes que saber que mami ama tu papá Carlisle. Es un cariño totalmente distinto, tú eres un pedacito mío y de él, te tuve dentro de mí, eres mi vida. Y a él lo amo porque es mi compañero, es tú padre y gracias a él pude tenerte. ¿Cómo no amar a las dos personas más importantes de mi vida?- estaba tratando de que entendiera que los quería a ambos de gran manera pero de distinta forma-

-Amor, ¿tu quieres a mami?-

-Mucho- dijo al tiro

-¿Y a tu papi?

-También- contesto extrañado por la pregunta

-¿y a Edward?

-Igual lo quiero-

-Vez mi cielo, uno puede querer a muchas personas y a todas por distintos motivo. ¿Cierto? – aja – y te gusta jugar, estar con esas personas ¿verdad? – Aja – Pues a mami igual quiere estar cerca de tu papi, abrazarlo jugar con él, como se que él quiere hacerlo con nosotros. Se que quizás no te guste tenerlo seca de mi, porque nunca había tenido a ningún hombre y no estas acostumbrado a verme de novia, pero si te molesta te prometo no acercarme a Carlisle, vamos que me dices-

-Me gusta cuando están juntos, como mami y papi, y me gusta que él juegue conmigo, así como lo haces tú.

-Mami, pap… ¿Carlisle no estaba antes con nosotros porque no nos quería?- Mi pequeño, debe de ser tan difícil entender todo esto, si apenas tubo tiempo para asimilar que tenia un padre cuando a las pocas horas estaba a kilómetros de distancias.

-Claro que no tesoro, tú papá te ama mucho y esta haciendo todo lo que esta en sus manos para poder recuperar el tiempo que paso alejado de ti.

Yo tuve que alejarme de él antes de saber que te estaba esperando, para cuando me entere estaba muy lejos y nunca le conté nada. Es mi culpa que tu papá no estuviera todos estos años junto a ti, se que eres muy pequeño todavía y no entiendes muchas cosas pero espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por alejarte de él y negarles la posibilidad de compartir todos estos años-

-Mami, no llores, porfa- dijo sujetando mis mejillas con sus manitos. –Te perdono, mami, no llores- decía mientras me abrazaba enterrando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Amor quiero que sepas que siempre he deseado lo mejor para ti y aunque me he equivocado lo he hecho pensando que era por tu bien. Y por lo mismo nunca más te voy a quitar la posibilidad de tener un padre y voy ha hacer todo lo que este a mi alcance para que nunca te separes de él.

-¿Se va a ir? ¿No se va a quedar con nosotros?

-No se amor, pero sé, que pase lo que pase siempre te va ha querer.- Lo acomode sobre mi regazo y nos quedamos en silencio solo sintiendo nuestras respiraciones mezcladas con el sonido de la naturaleza.

_**Pov Carlisle**_

Completo, feliz, extasiado, no sabia con de que manera expresar la gran cantidad de emociones que inundaban mi ser, es que cada una de ellas no alcanzaba a interpretar cono de sentía.

En la mañana había estado ansioso por poder pasar todo el día juntos, sin ningún impedimento, mas ahora estaba relajado y disfrutando de lo que es nuestro primer paseo como familia, y que no permitiría que fuera el último.

Dan en el Zoo no había parado de ir de un lado a otro enseñándome cada animal que le gustaba y impidiendo que viéramos a los que no.

Bella estaba hermosa no podía dejar de mirar la naturalidad de su ser y la simpleza que le concedían un encanto único.

El ir por las bebidas me concedió un momento para pensar en todo lo que he podido disfrutar hasta ahora, de las cosas que me he perdido y de lo que el futuro nos puede tener preparado, mas de lo único que estaba seguro es que no permitiría que me apartaran de ella y de mi hijo. Esmes había creado una preocupación que a pesar de existir no la había palpado de una manera tan cercana. Me deshice de los pensamientos perturbadores para enfocarme en lo placentero de este día y, con ese renovado espíritu me dirigí de regreso a la zona de camping.

Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca para distinguir el lugar donde estaban Bella con Dan, me encontré con la imagen mas hermosa que alguna ver pude haber visto.

Mi Bella tenia en sus brazos a Dan, ambos con una expresión de paz y tranquilidad la cual paresia totalmente imperturbable. Me acerque a ellos tratando de no despertarlos y me acomode a su lado, Bella se despertó, mas al verme se tranquilizo y se acomodo en mi pecho y entrelazo su mano con la mía.

El almuerzo tendría que esperar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, los tres, abrasados, recostados contra aquel árbol, pude ver sido una eternidad y no lo habría cambiado por nada del mundo.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, negándome a terminar con aquella paz que sentía.

Cuando estuve acostumbrado a la luz, pude darme cuenta que solo estaba Bella en mis brazos Dan no se encontraba junto a nosotros, levante la vista y ahí estaba él, jugando con el balón que le había traído junto con otro niño. Acomode a Bella para que no estuviera incomoda y se despertara, me levante, fui directamente donde se encontraba jugando mi hijo.

-Puedo unirme a ustedes- pregunte para estar cerca de él.

Su rostro se ilumino y dijo – claro Carlisle- _Carlisle _pensé amargamente, cuando será el día que me diga papá, eso era una se las cosas que mas anhelaba pero en secreto.

Me lanzo el balón y con eso nos sumergimos en una serie de pases y tiros libres entre los tres, hasta que su amigo de juego se despidió de nosotros y se fue con sus padres, mientras nosotros nos quedamos un rato más en el juego.

-Creo que es momento de comer algo-dije cuando muy a mi pesar las energías se me estaban acabando.

-Si, ya tengo hambre- dijo corriendo por el balón que no había atrapado.

Cuando estuvimos junto a Bella que continuaba durmiendo, le serví un sándwich y también prepare dos más, uno para Bella para cuando despertara y el otro era mío.

Mientras comíamos tratando de no despertar a Bella, me permití contempla a Dan en silencio, analizándolo y aprendiéndome cada unos de sus movimientos.

Era imposible negar el parecido que ambos compartíamos y la similitud en los gusto ya que a el igual que a mi le gustaba poner los aderezos por capas si mezclarlos entre si.

Me gire para contemplar a Bella, nunca podría terminar de agradecerle el inmenso regalo que me ha concedido al traer al mundo un hijo, mi hijo, no podría recriminarle el que me ocultara su existencia hasta ahora, aunque me dolía estar separados de ellos, comprendía sus miedos y temores.

-Carlisle- la voz de Dan me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Dime Dan, ¿Qué pasa?- lo mire a los ojos y en ellos podía ver que estaban llenos de dudas

-¿Tú… nos quieres?- me sorprendió que preguntara eso en este momento. ¿Acaso no se los he demostrado?

-Por supuesto que los quiero y mucho-

-Entonces ¿Por qué no estabas con nosotros?

-Por que nunca pude encontrar a tú madre, la busque por mucho tiempo, y cuando creí que nunca la volvería a ver el encuentro y me entero que eres mi hijo.- analice la situación y lo más conveniente que creí poder hacer fue decirle la verdad directamente.

-¿Me quieres?-

-Por supuesto que te quiero, eres lo más importante que tengo, ¿Cómo no quererte?- mi respuesta pareció justarle ya que un nuevo brillo ilumino sus ojos-

-¿Carlisle?

-Si…-

-Yo… yo… ¿Te puedo llamar papá?- pregunto totalmente avergonzado, mientras sentía que mi pecho iba a explotar de dicha.

-Por supuesto que puedes, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme de esa forma- le dije mientras le extendia mis brazos para que viniera donde mi.

...

_continuara_...

* * *

MIL, MIL, MIL perdones por demorar tanto,

mas como lo dije en mi otro fic he estado muy ocupada entre el trabajo , las claces y los estudios que apenas me queda tienpo

pero no abandono nunca esta historia...

¿que les parecio el cap? ¿a que es tierno Carlisle? yo felis con un novio como el XD

espero sus **reviews** porfa, porfa, porfa.

un grandote KISS

Kendra


	13. nota autor

Hola a todas y en especial a cada una de ustedes que han dejado sus revierw

Se que no tengo perdón por demorar tanto en continuar mis historias, pero estoy pasando por un periodo de falta de imaginación y con todo los certámenes y trabajos no me quedaba tiempo como para ponerme a continuar las historias.

Se que no es excusas ya que al igual que ustedes se lo que se siente cuando dejan una novela sin continuar durante mucho tiempo. Solo les puedo decir que recién esta semana he salido de vacaciones y me voy a dar el tiempo para tratar de continuarlas.

Espero que a pesar de mi tardanza continúen siguiendo esta trama y mis creaciones

Con cariño

Kendra


End file.
